


Temptation

by mcr_rockstar



Category: Death Spells, Gerard Way and the Hormones, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep, frank iero and the cellabration
Genre: A little angst, Anal Sex, Baby Boy Frank Iero, Baby Boy Kink, Begging, Cheating, Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Day Dreaming, EXTREME SEXUAL TENSION, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Frottage, Hurt, Kissing, Lonliness, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Conversations, Pining, Plot Twists, Regret, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sneak Kisses, Texting, Unrequited Love, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Frank meets a man, that's infatuated with him, in a mall, one Friday afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. A new one, again. I really hope you guys will enjoy this and go on this ride with me. Also, if you're reading Pierrot The Clown, I'll be updating that soon. 
> 
> I've been working my ass off, so I'm sorry that you guys have to wait days for updates. I'm trying my best. Love you guys. 
> 
> Let's go.

Frank sits at the edge of the bed getting dressed quietly while letting the tears slip down his cheeks. He had just done the worst thing he could ever do and has ever done. He cheated on his boyfriend of three years with a man he had only known for six months. When they first met Frank knew he'd be trouble, but he liked it, he felt important; something he had not been feeling for a long period of time. Now he feels like he's a piece of shit that doesn't deserve happiness. 

He feels the man's hands on his shoulders and then his lips. He kisses Frank's shoulder a few times before moving up to his neck just below his ear. Frank shivers and hates himself for letting out a moan. This is wrong and he knows he needs to leave right now before things go any further. Frank shoulders him off of him and stands up. 

"I can't do that again. We can't..."

Frank shakes his head and backs away from the bed while diverting his attention away from the man. 

"You wanted it. You begged for it and now..."

Frank sobs and rolls his eyes, throwing his hands in the air. 

"I know and I'm so sorry. I'm... I'm so sorry, but I have a boyfriend. You know that and you've known it from the beginning."

"So you're going to throw him in my face as an excuse to hurt me? That boyfriend you're referring to is the same boyfriend who practically pushed you into my bed. You wanted it and you begged for it. I asked you if you were sure and you went along with it. Now you're standing there crying and making me feel like nothing!"

Frank starts crying harder and looks down while shaking his head. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I'm not this person. I'm not a cheater."

"And I'm not somebody's replacement fuck, but here I am with you!"

The man grips his hair and shakes his head. 

"I don't even know why I let myself get here with you. I should've known from the start that I was fighting a losing battle."

"No, don't say that."

"Why not, because you know it's the truth!?"

"No, you know I care about you!"

"You care about me, but you don't love me, Frank! I'm just a band aid for you when your boyfriend wounds you!"

"Don't say that!"

"It's true!"

"Stop saying that! Stop saying that!"

Frank pushes the man back on the bed and keeps yelling at him while swinging. 

"It's not true! That's not fucking true!"

The man grabs Frank's wrists and roll them over so that he's on top now. He pins his wrists above his head and stares at him. 

"I love you, okay!? I fucking love you! I /slept/ with you! I don't sleep around and I certainly don't cheat! I have never done that in my life and now... I just need to deal with this! I need to figure it all out! You don't have to worry about betraying anyone!"

The man shook his head at Frank and clenched his jaw. 

"That's where you're wrong... I'm betraying myself."

The man let go of Frank with a harsh grip beforehand. He stands up and goes to his night stand. He picks up his cigarettes and lights one before going to his window and looking out. 

"You might as well leave, Frank. You don't love me, you love him. All of this is because of him."

He inhales the smoke and holds it in for a few seconds before letting it seep out of his mouth, his tongue touching the tip of his top lip. Frank watches, mesmerized by the man's mouth. He makes a bad habit look so good and it's one of the many things Frank loves about the man. He stands up and goes over to him and wraps his arms around his waist. He lays his head against his back and sighs sadly. 

"What do I have to do, to prove to you, that I love you?"

"You know what you have to do. That's when I'll believe it."

"It's not that simple, I can't just..."

"So I can't just believe you. Seeing is believing. Talk is cheap."

"And you love me? Do you hear how you're talking to me?"

"I'm only stating the truth. I've done nothing, but show you how much I love you. I've loved you from the very beginning and I let you know that. At first you'd laugh and wave me off... then you started believing me and I thought we could go somewhere with it and now that we have you've cried it away. You regret taking that step with me and..."

"I don't! I regret having a boyfriend! That's what it is!"

The man pulls off the cigarette and Frank's eyes move to his lips. He walks closer to the man and reaches up to run his fingers through his hair. He lifts up and kisses him while the smoke seeps out. The man moves his free hand to Frank's waist and pulls him in. He breaks the kiss and stares into Frank's eyes while tucking his hair behind his ear and cupping his cheek. 

"Show me you love me."

**********FLASHBACK**********

"The Meeting"

Frank's sitting in the food court alone, enjoying a mango smoothie and pretzel, and flipping through a magazine he'd bought with his little snack. He was supposed to have lunch with his boyfriend, but he got called into an important meeting ten minutes before and cancelled on Frank. He was already in the area so he had just gone to the mall to browse and have a moment to himself with the quiet roar of everyone around him. It made him pretty sad seeing everyone with someone while he was alone as usual, but he's a masochist, so he does things like this without a second thought. Suddenly he sees a dark figure above him and looks up to see the most gorgeous man he's ever seen. 

"Hey."

The guy says while smiling down at Frank. 

"Oh, uh, hey."

Frank bites his lip nervously as he looks at the man. 

"How can I help you?"

The man looks at the seat next to Frank and then at him asking permission to sit with his eyes. 

"I guess."

The man smiles and sits down. 

"I was watching you flip through your magazine and sip your smoothie... like you are now."

The man says nodding towards Frank's cup. 

"And I thought that if I didn't talk to you I'd regret it for the rest of my life."

Frank blushes and smiles brightly. 

"Look at that... such a beautiful smile."

Frank blushes even more and looks away from the man. 

"What's your name, gorgeous?"

Frank smiles at the compliment and looks at him. 

"I'm Frank and you are?"

"Frank, I'm Gerard."

He holds his hand out for him to shake. 

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Gerard."

Frank shakes his hand and chuckles nervously when Gerard holds on a little longer than normal. He finally lets go and Frank folds his hands in his lap. Gerard smiles at him and pulls his magazine away. He reads the name and smiles. 

"I'm super into music too."

"How do you know I'm super into music?"

Gerard chuckles and Frank loves the sound of it. Which is confusing, because he shouldn't. 

"Well, no one buys this magazine unless they're /super/ into music."

Gerard finishes the sentence in a half seductive whisper to which Frank chuckles nervously again. 

"I guess you're right."

Gerard nods and looks around a little before looking back at Frank. 

"So what are you doing here alone on a nice Friday afternoon?"

"I was supposed to meet my boyfriend for lunch, but he got called into an important meeting at the last minute."

Gerard's brows raise and he smirks. 

"Do you really have a boyfriend or are you trying to drive me away?"

Frank scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

"So you think I'm not capable of having a boyfriend?"

"No, oh man, that's not what I meant."

Frank smirks. 

"Cause I was going to say, you're sitting here trying pretty hard, so."

Gerard laughs and Frank can't help but join in. He loves the sound and he finds himself looking at Gerard's mouth. Gerard doesn't miss it either and he smirks. Frank clears his throat and picks up his smoothie. He sips it and looks anywhere but at the man who's eyes are burning a hole in his face. 

"You seem very worth the try."

Frank blushes and flips his bang out of his eye. 

"How can you be sure?"

"Give me the chance to be."

"I have a boyfriend. There's not much room for a chance."

Frank sips the last of his smoothie and pouts before sitting the cup back on the table. Gerard thinks it's the cutest thing he's ever seen. 

"Yeah, but... that can always change... and if it does I want that chance."

Frank just blushes and smiles shyly. 

"Can I at least have your number? We can just be friends."

"I've heard that line before."

"Well... I do want your friendship."

"How do you know that? You've only known me for five minutes, give or take a few."

"And, your point?"

Frank scoffs and rolls his eyes while shaking his head. 

"You're nuts."

Gerard smiles and raises a quick brow at Frank. 

"No... I love you."

Frank laughs hard and Gerard just keeps smiling. 

"I'm serious and now you can say I'm nuts."

Frank's laughter dies down and he looks at Gerard with a soft smile on his lips. 

"You're nuts."

Gerard smiles back at him and rests his face on his hand while looking at him a little dreamily. 

"For you."

**********END FLASHBACK**********

Frank moans as Gerard kisses him deeply. He looks up at Gerard and whispers against his lips. 

"I will. I'll show you. I promise."

Gerard slowly leads Frank back to the bed as he looks him in his eyes and lays him down on the bed softly. He moves down to kiss him, making love with their mouths.


	2. Your Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank moans and giggles into the kiss his boyfriend is laying upon his lips. He pulls his body into his, practically molding them together, and arches his back. Frank moves his fingers into his boyfriend's hair, deepening the kiss, and moaning again. He groans when he suddenly hears the phone ringing. His boyfriend reaches for it and Frank pulls his hand back. 
> 
> "No... come on. It's been so long."
> 
> His boyfriend bites his lip as he looks at Frank. 
> 
> "I know, baby. But only business, calls that phone and I have to take it."
> 
> Frank groans and rolls his eyes. 
> 
> "Hurry up, Grant."
> 
> Grant smirks at him and grabs the phone. 
> 
> "Executive, Morrison."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. 
> 
> Chapter Title: Your Guardian Angel, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. (I hope. I'll check that and change it if it's wrong... maybe.)

**********FLASHBACK**********

"The First Text Session"

Frank moans and giggles into the kiss his boyfriend is laying upon his lips. He pulls his body into his, practically molding them together, and arches his back. Frank moves his fingers into his boyfriend's hair, deepening the kiss, and moaning again. He groans when he suddenly hears the phone ringing. His boyfriend reaches for it and Frank pulls his hand back. 

"No... come on. It's been so long."

His boyfriend bites his lip as he looks at Frank. 

"I know, baby. But only business, calls that phone and I have to take it."

Frank groans and rolls his eyes. 

"Hurry up, Grant."

Grant smirks at him and grabs the phone. 

"Executive, Morrison."

Grant's face changes to one panic as he listens to the call. 

"What!?"

Grant gets off of Frank and stands up. He starts putting his shirt back on and his shoes. Frank sits up and looks at him incredulously. 

"Where are you..."

Grant puts his hand out in Frank's face, signaling him to shut up, which makes Frank scowl. He gets up and stomps out of the room, slamming the door behind himself. He goes into the kitchen and grabs his glass of wine from their dinner they'd just had. He fills it up and drinks it down quickly. He fills it again and drinks it, just as Grant walks into the kitchen fully dressed and ready to go. 

"I'm sorry, Frankie baby. They need me back at the office. The site crashed and millions was lost. We need to try and salvage something."

Frank rolls his eyes and sits down his glass. 

"Your boyfriend needs you back in the bedroom."

He puts his glass down and moves in front of Grant to kiss him. 

"We'll make it quick."

Grant takes Frank's hands that are on his face and pushes him off, softly.

"Frankie, come on now. We'll get to it, I promise."

"Get to it? Is that how you see me? As some bullshit chore I've been nagging you about!?"

"No! Frankie, I can't deal with this right now."

Grant grabs his jacket and slips it on. He goes over to Frank and kisses his cheek. 

"So then when!? Huh, Grant!?"

Grant sighs and pulls away. 

"I'll see you in the morning. Get some sleep."

Grant opens the door and leaves the house without another word between the two. Frank groans angrily through clenched teeth and stomps his foot. He goes back to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of wine and his glass. Frank then goes to his bedroom that he shares with his somewhat neglectful boyfriend. He closes the door and goes to get into their bed.

Frank's getting very tired of being put on the back burner by Grant. When they first got together they were perfect, and they still are, except Grant neglects him now. To anyone else it may look like Frank's sex crazed, but he just wants his boyfriend, physically. Have of the way Frank communicates is through sex and Grant used to love it, but now work is all he can think about. It started about a year ago when he got promoted. 

At first Frank was very understanding, but then a few days with no sex turned into a few weeks, and then months. It got to the point they would have sex once every two months. Frank doesn't even know how he survives. Sure, Grant rubs him off in the shower here and there, but Frank wants that connection. He wants Grant to make love to him and not just make him cum with a quick hand job, which sometimes are done by his own hand while Grant watches, or a blow job. 

He puts the bottle and glass down and takes off his clothes. He leaves on his underwear and props himself up against the headboard and pours himself a glass of wine. He pulls the blanket up over his body and starts sipping his wine. As soon as he puts his glass down his text tone goes off. He picks up his phone and as soon as he reads the text he knows who it is. 

"I love you."

It's been a week since meeting Gerard in the mall and giving him his number. He doesn't know how to take that and he honestly hadn't expected him to text. He was just some guy in the mall that knew he had a boyfriend, so why would he? Although, he did say he wanted to be friends, but Frank didn't take that seriously. He thinks deep down, though, that he had been hoping for a text from the man. 

"I was starting to think you wouldn't text me."

Frank presses send and sits down his phone, only to get a text back automatically. 

"Are you kidding? You're not getting rid of me."

Frank smiles a little at the text and sighs deeply. He slouches against the headboard and types out his reply. 

"Hm... we'll see about that."

Gerard lays back on his sofa, scrunching his nose up at the text. 

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Frank chuckles and replies quickly. 

"You'll see."

Gerard smiles and rolls his eyes adoringly. He smirks as he texts back his one of many to come, sexual innuendos. 

"I'd love to see."

Frank bites his lip and giggles as he replies. 

"So why are you texting me this late? We all know what these hours of the night means."

Gerard smirks and types. 

"Yes, we do... so why are you texting me back. Boyfriend not around?"

Frank hates that Gerard hit that right on the head, and he hates it even more that he set himself up for that reply. 

"He had an important thing."

"Aren't you important?"

"Don't do that. You don't know anything about what you're implying, so stop while you're ahead."

Gerard raises his brows at the text and nods despite the fact that Frank can't see him. 

"You're right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Frank sighs and takes a gulp of his wine. He picks up his phone when Gerard's reply comes through. 

"It's okay, I'm just a little personal. I like my privacy."

"Alright, and I'll respect that. Can I ask you something, though? I promise it's not personal... well... actually it kind of is, but..."

Frank reads the text and cautiously type out his reply, not sure he wants to know what he's about to ask. 

"Okay...?"

"Do you like your privacy, because you're a Scorpio, or did someone betray your trust and you're cautious, because of it?"

Frank's confused as to how Gerard knows he's a Scorpio. There's no way he saw his tattoo, because Frank happened to be wearing his black "straight jacket" that zips up to the neck. The entire thirty minutes that they talked he never took it off or zipped it down. 

"How do you know that I'm a Scorpio?"

Gerard knew he would ask that, but he didn't think of that before sending the question. It's too late to back out of it now. 

"Well... I kind of have a confession."

Frank raises a brow as he reads the text. 

"And that is...?"

Gerard was so nervous now. He didn't want to scare Frank off. He grabs his pack of cigarettes and puts one between his lips. He locates his lighter and inhales deeply once he has it lit. He let's out the smoke slowly and begins to type, the cigarette never leaving his fingers. 

"Well... my brother works at the mall you go to... frequently. Whenever you come you look so sad, I just... I wanted to look over you. So I started going to the mall whenever I could... hoping to see you. I happened to see your tattoo on your neck one day and you just gave off the vibe of being one. I had a best friend and a boyfriend who was one, so... I just guessed and was right."

Frank reads the text and gasps softly. How could Gerard be that close and Frank didn't notice? He did always have his head down, though, from trying to hide his sadness that Gerard mentioned; clearly he wasn't successful at it. His phone goes off again and he realizes he had been staring off into space, still wondering how he never, ever saw Gerard. 

"I freaked you out, didn't I? I wasn't trying to stalk you or anything... I just... you're so beautiful, I fell for you the moment I saw you. This confession probably isn't making anything better."

Gerard let out a sigh of relief when he received Frank's text. 

"Well, it's not like you didn't say you love me the first time we met."

He chuckles and pulls off his cigarette as he types with one hand. 

"So, you don't think I'm a creep?"

Frank laughs and shakes his head. 

"Oh, I never said that. I think you're a bit creepy... but I like it."

Gerard chuckles breathily and bites his lip. 

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm..."

"What? Why the dots?"

Frank fills his glass up, again, and starts drinking. He giggles when his phone goes off again. Gerard clearly isn't a patient person. 

"Not gonna answer?"

Frank rolls his eyes and ignores the question, entirely. 

"You're not a patient one are you?"

"Oh, I am. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to rush you, I just... I'm scared that I could be scaring you off."

"So rushing me to answer will make me less scared?"

Gerard sighs and rolls his eyes. 

"No, I just... sorry. Sorry. I'll leave you alone now."

Frank doesn't know why, but he panics now. What if Gerard never texts him again? It's not like they're close or anything more than acquaintances, but he likes talking to him. 

"Don't go!"

He presses send before he can get a chance to take the panic out of his text; the exclamation mark. Gerard reads the text and smiles again. 

"Really?"

"No, you don't have to."

"I don't have to or you don't want me to?"

Frank ignores the question, not wanting to answer that at all. 

"What are you up to?"

"You sure like swerving."

Frank is super confused now as he types and hits send. 

"I don't comprehend..."

"I mean you keep dodging my questions like bullets."

Frank bursts into laughter. 

"Lol, you're funny."

Frank sends and then thinks of something else to say and sends that. 

"I like that."

Gerard bites his lip as he reads the text. 

"I'm pleased that you do. ;)"

Frank finishes his fourth glass of wine and refills it. He giggles as he sends his text. The wine is starting to make him feel good. 

"Mm, good. ;)"

Gerard smirks as he lights another cigarette before sending out his text. 

"So... when are you going to let me hear that sexy voice of yours over the phone?"

Frank blushes and he's glad Gerard's not there to see it. 

"You think my voice is sexy?"

"Mm, very. I bet it sounds even better over the phone."

Frank laughs and shrugs. 

"I guess we could talk now if you'd like."

"Okay, good."

Gerard presses talk and is surprised when Frank answers on the first ring. 

"Hello?"

Gerard chuckles softly into the phone. 

"Mm, I was right."

Frank blushes again and giggles. 

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Gerard says, smiling at the fact that he can practically hear the blush oozing through the phone from Frank's smile in his voice. 

"You don't sound too bad yourself."

Frank replies, truthfully. He loves the sound of Gerard's voice and he had decided that after the first words Gerard uttered to him. Now he's hearing it over the phone and it sounds even better, almost hypnotizing. 

"Thank you."

Gerard smirks and lights his cigarette again. 

"So what are you up to?"

Frank sips his wine and then sits it down.

"Drinking in bed. You?"

"Smoking on my sofa."

Frank nods, imagining him doing what he said. 

"That's a nice image."

"So is one of you in bed."

Frank giggles and Gerard chuckles softly. 

"So... why are you up this late, Gerard?"

"Thinking about you. I've been thinking about you constantly... so I decided to just push my fear of you ignoring me, to the side and texted you."

Frank smiles brightly and he's blushing too for what seems like the hundredth time that night. 

"Well, I'm vert glad you did. You seem like some type of guardian angel so far. Both times I've been down you were there on time. I guess you were for awhile, huh?"

Frank chuckles nervously when he finishes speaking. Gerard loves the sound and he smiles. 

"Yeah. I guess you could call me your guardian angel."

Frank smiles and sighs contently into the phone. He brings the duvet up to his chest and plays with the hem of it. 

"So am I ever going to see your beautiful face again?"

Frank smirks and shrugs to himself. 

"I don't see why not. We're just friends, right?"

Gerard smiles and chuckles softly. He truly wishes they were more than that. 

"Right."

Frank sighs with a small noise and snuggles into his pillow.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"You."

Gerard says without hesitation. 

"I want to know as much as you will allow me to know about you."

Frank takes a deep breath and starts with the very beginning. 

"Well... my name is Frank Iero...."

They speak on the phone for hours. Gerard even changes into his pajamas and gets into bed by one o' clock. Frank told him all about his childhood to where he is now. From what schools he went to, to the church his mother and father forced him to go with them to every weekend. He told him about his first love, which is music, but how he gave it up to become a psychologist. 

He thinks it's a horrible career move for him seeing as though his own life is basically shit. How can he tell others how to help themselves when he can't even help himself. He feels like a walking hypocrite most days. He wishes most days that he had someone to talk to, himself, and these past hours Gerard gave him just that. It felt good to just talk and be listened to. 

It's now four thirty in the morning and Frank's trying his hardest not to fall asleep on Gerard. Gerard's said he could hang up over and over, but Frank doesn't want to. He hasn't had someone to talk to in so long. He doesn't have a best friend, just friends, and he'd never trust them enough to talk to them. He doesn't even know why he trusts Gerard after only knowing him, for what, a day? 

His intuition is just telling him to go with it and for once he will. Which is why they're just breathing in the phone back and forth. It's been this way for almost twenty minutes, both boys listening to the other's quiet background. Frank thinks he hears something in the living room, but he's not sure. His suspicions are confirmed when his bedroom door opens and Grant walks in. 

"Hey, baby. I'm home."

Frank drops the phone, not even having a chance to hang it up from being so shocked, not to mention tired. The only part of his body that moved was his head. 

"Hey."

He says hoarsely from not talking for so long. Gerard hears them speaking clearly through the phone. He's not sure if he's supposed to hang up or what. He figures Frank would've if he wanted the call to end. 

"Listen, I'm sorry about tonight. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Frank just stares at him and shrugs. 

"Baby, really... I really am sorry. I could do something to you right..."

"I'll pass on the hand job."

Gerard damn near chokes on his tongue. Suddenly he's wondering if Frank knows he's still on the phone. Maybe he tried to hang up and missed and hasn't noticed yet. 

"I'll pass on the blow job too."

Frank says as Grant goes to suggest just that. He's used to the routine. Grant leaves Frank hanging and then tried to fix it with either a blow job or hand job. He's growing tired of it. 

"I don't want you to touch me until you want to do more than /something/ to me."

Frank says and rolls over into his pillow. When he does he realized he never hung up the phone and Gerard has possibly heard more than he would've liked him to. He picks up the phone and takes a deep breath. 

"Hello?"

"Hey..."

"Who's that at this hour?

Frank doesn't acknowledge Grant which makes him come over to his side of the bed. 

"Did you hear me, baby?"

Frank ignores him again while looking up at him. Grant takes a deep breath and places his hands on his hips.

"Frank..."

"A friend."

Frank replies before Grant can get upset while Gerard's on the phone. He knows he's close, because he called him 'Frank'; he never does unless he's mad or getting there. 

"Oh. Which one? You barely talk to them. Is something wrong?"

'Besides you not wanting to make love to me' Frank thinks, but just shakes his head, no.

"He's a new friend. I met him at the mall."

Gerard listens as Frank tells him the truth. He would've thought he'd keep details to himself. 

"Oh, cool. You need some friends."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I just mean you need a good friend, that's all. I know I leave you alone a log, so maybe you could have a friend to talk to or go out with."

Frank nods a little and bites his lip nervously. 

"Oh."

"But four in the morning is a little late, don't you think? Let's go to bed."

Frank nods again. 

"I'm just going to say good night... or morning."

"Sure, baby. I'm gonna go get ready for bed."

He kisses Frank's forehead and smiles at him. 

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

Frank replies as he watches Grant walk to the bathroom. 

"Hello?"

"Yeah."

Frank sighs and scratches his forehead nervously. 

"I-I'm sorry about that."

He chuckles breathily and nervously. He's really nervous right now and he doesn't know why. 

"It's fine."

Gerard replies with a smile on his face. It turns into a smirk when he speaks again. 

"You know I love you more, right?"

Frank giggles and shakes his head. 

"Ohhh, Gerard."

He says through a sigh. 

"Get some sleep and try not to take too long to text me again."

"Well you have my number, now... so maybe you'll use it."

Frank bites his lip with a smile. 

"Yeah, maybe."

Gerard chuckles softly and nods to himself. 

"Okay, good. Sleep well beautiful."

Frank blushes one last time during their call. 

"Good night, Gee."

"Gee... I like that. My brother is the only person who calls me that."

"Hm, well I'm glad you like it... Gee."

Frank smirks while biting his lip again. 

"Good night."

**********END FLASHBACK**********

"Say you love me."

Frank looks up at Gerard and nods while touching his lips. 

"I love you."

Gerard leans down and kisses Frank deeply, both of them moaning into the kiss, and Frank even louder when Gerard pushes into him.


	3. Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank closes the door and sits down on the bed. He finds the remote and turns on the television. He climbs into bed and props himself up against the headboard and pulls his sheet and duvet up and over his bottom half. He picks up his plate and starts shifting his food around it carelessly. After a few minutes of that he sighs and finally starts crying. 
> 
> When was this going to end? Suddenly he hears his phone go off and he grabs it angrily, ready to send whomever it is on their merry little way. He doesn't want to talk, he just wants to be alone, like he usually is. He looks down at the text and giggles through his tears. He sniffs and wipes at his nose as he reads the text over and over. 
> 
> "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

**********FLASHBACK**********

Frank's in the kitchen finishing up the dinner he prepared for him and his boyfriend. Frank's boyfriend had promised they could have a dinner night a week ago when he stood Frank up, to make him feel better. Frank's been planning this dinner ever since. He made vegan chicken Alfredo, for himself and shrimp Alfredo, for his boyfriend. He'd even made his famous freshly squeezed raspberry lemonade smoothie that his boyfriend dies for every single time he does. 

The phone starts ringing and Frank frantically wipes off his hands on his apron. He turns off the stove and goes to lower the volume on the radio, quickly. He rushes over to the phone mounted on the wall and picks up the receiver. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Frankie."

"Hey, baby. Are you getting ready to come home?"

His boyfriend sighs through the phone and Frank's face washes over with disappointment. 

"Why are you standing me up this time?"

"Frankie, please don't say it like that. You know it's not like that."

"Then how is it? Why aren't you coming home for dinner? I've spent all week planning this and we've been looking forward to this night."

"I know, Frankie."

"Or maybe only I was."

"Frankie... something on the site..."

"It's always something with the site!"

"We have to fix this asap or we could..."

"But you promised."

Frank whines into the phone, not giving a flying fuck about anything he just said. 

"Frankie, I know, and I feel so bad..."

"Not bad enough, because you would come home if you did."

His boyfriend gets quiet and Frank lets out an angry sigh. 

"If you don't fix /this/ you'll lose everything."

"Frankie..."

Frank slams down the phone hard, not wanting to hear another word from him. He went to a lot of trouble, cooking two different meals, peeling shrimp for one of them even though he hates that. He's so fucking upset and hurt. He hates this so much. This isn't the first, second or third time he's stood him up and it surely won't be the last; Frank would bet his life on that.

Frank internally fights with himself not to toss the freshly prepared food onto the floor. He picks up his boyfriend's plate and tosses it into the microwave, carelessly, instead. He picks up his plate and tries not to let his appetite be ruined as he always does when he's angry. He leaves everything else in the kitchen, the lit candles, and the flowers sat out, the glasses of wine, everything, and goes to his bedroom. He changes his mind and goes back to the kitchen for both glasses of wine and goes back to his bedroom. 

Frank closes the door and sits down on the bed. He finds the remote and turns on the television. He climbs into bed and props himself up against the headboard and pulls his sheet and duvet up and over his bottom half. He picks up his plate and starts shifting his food around it carelessly. After a few minutes of that he sighs and finally starts crying. 

When was this going to end? Suddenly he hears his phone go off and he grabs it angrily, ready to send whomever it is on their merry little way. He doesn't want to talk, he just wants to be alone, like he usually is. He looks down at the text and giggles through his tears. He sniffs and wipes at his nose as he reads the text over and over. 

"I love you."

He was glad to be hearing from him again. 

"Hey, Gerard. I was beginning to think you didn't want my friendship anymore."

Gerard smiles down at the text. He lays back on the sofa and types in his reply. 

"As if."

Frank smiles and giggles again, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

"You have great timing."

Gerard cocks his head a little and makes a confused face. 

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just not one hundred percent right now and I wasn't the first two times we ever spoke either. That's all."

"Oh. Well I don't mean to do it."

"I'm glad you do, though. You just made me feel a lot better. So... thank you."

Gerard smiles brightly at the text, very pleased with himself for unintentionally making Frank feel good. 

"No need to thank me. You should always smile and if I can have a hand in that I'm glad to."

Frank blushes and sighs. He sits his plate onto the night stand and picks up one of the wine glasses. He takes a few huge gulps before sitting it back down. He really needed that. He gives his attention back to his phone and Gerard. 

"You're sweet. So what are you up to, tonight?"

"Nothing, really. Lying about on my sofa. You?"

"In bed with wine and a plate of food that's going to get cold very soon. My television is also watching me. Perfect Saturday night."

Gerard laughs as he reads the sarcasm blaring from the screen. 

"It would be if I were there with you."

Frank smirks and rolls his eyes. 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. We'd talk for hours over wine and get to know more about each other."

"I'm not that much of an open person."

Gerard shrugs and types. 

"That can always change. Maybe you just need the right person to be open to."

Frank bites his lip and shakes his head again. 

"If you say so, Gerard."

Gerard chuckles and reaches for his cup of coffee. It's pretty cold now, but he doesn't care. He takes a sip as he reads the other text that popped up on his screen. 

"It's the Scorpio in me. I don't trust easily, if ever."

Gerard bites his lip as he replies. 

"I can understand that. Do you trust me?"

"I don't know you well enough."

Gerard laughs at the text and shrugs. 

"And... your point. I don't know you well enough, either, but I'm in love with you."

"Gerard, stop saying that. You can't love me... you don't know me."

Gerard rolls his eyes at the text, getting fed up with Frank saying "you don't know me".

"So you've never heard of a little thing called "love at first sight"?"

Frank chuckles softly and bites his lip. 

"I've never really believed in it."

"Neither did I... until I saw you."

Frank smiles softly as he reads the text. He takes a deep breath and reaches for the second glass of wine. He takes a few gulps until he finishes the whole glass. He sighs and gets out of bed. He goes to the kitchen to get the bottle when his phone goes off again. 

"Too cheesy, huh?"

Frank laughs and replies quickly. 

"No, sorry. I finished all of my wine. Needed to go get more."

"Wine, huh? I figured you more of a beer, guy."

"Well, I am. My boyfriend hates it, though, so I don't buy much of it. He doesn't like the smell on my breath."

"Oh... that's what toothbrushes are for."

"I'd just rather drink what he drinks. I guess you can say it's better than my two dollar beers."

Gerard shrugs to himself. 

"Well, just know that if you ever come to my house you can have as much beer as you'd like. As a matter of fact I'm going to stock up on it."

"Is that a bribe and an invitation."

"You're always invited and it's not a bribe. I just want you to have what you like, that's all."

Frank smiles at the text and sighs. 

"You're so nice to me."

"I don't see why I wouldn't be."

"Well... you want to pursue me, but you know I have a boyfriend, so you could just be blasé with me... but you're not."

"I'd never do that. Besides, what good will it do, but ruin my chances with you if you ever do become single?"

"Hm... you're right."

Gerard chuckles and types back quickly. 

"I know. I usually am."

Frank rolls his eyes as he climbs back into his bed. He sits down his phone and picks up one of the glasses and fills it and then the second one. He doesn't care, he's not drinking for a buzz, he wants to pass out. He sits the bottle down and downs one of the glasses. 

"I'm sorry, had to refill my glasses."

"Glasses? Whoa, how much are you drinking?"

"Well so far I've had three glasses of wine. I'll be working on my fourth in a minute or two from now."

"Why so much?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh... okay, then."

"I told you... I'm not an open person."

"I know, it's cool."

Frank feels like he may have made Gerard feel some type of way which makes him feel bad. 

"I'm sorry, I just... I like to keep things to myself."

"No need to explain, I said it's cool."

"I know, but it seems you... well your message just... it seemed like I may have made you feel some type of way."

Gerard finishes off his coffee as he reads the text. 

"Nah, it's fine. I'm a big boy, I'll be alright. How was your day?"

"Well... it started off very good, lots of excitement... and well, now it's me texting you."

Frank only notices how the message sounds after he sends it and he wants to stab himself in the throat. 

"I didn't mean for that to come off the way it just did. What I meant was that I had great plans that had to be pushed aside. That's all... I hope you didn't take too much offense to that. You're actually making my night a hell of a lot better."

"Me or your wine?"

Frank chuckles and picks up his other glass. He sips from the glass and sends his reply. 

"Both."

Gerard laughs and shakes his head. 

"Well, I'm glad."

"Good. So what made you text me?"

"I missed you."

Frank actually snorts as he laughs and types. 

"You missed me? I highly doubt that."

"You always doubt the things I say when I mean them with all of my heart."

"I just don't understand how you can feel this way about me and you don't even know me."

"Well... I've seen you about... four times."

Frank laughs at the text. 

"That's still not enough time to love me and miss me, Gerard."

"If you say so. I just know how I feel and maybe one day you'll believe it and see it."

"Maybe."

"So when am I going to see your pretty face again, Frank?"

Frank blushes hard and he's glad he's not in front of him. 

"I don't know."

"Well think about it. I would really love to hang with you."

"I'm sure. ;)"

Gerard smiles at the emoticon and sends his reply. 

"Don't send those unless you want the trouble that comes along with them."

Frank chuckles and bites his lip. 

"Maybe I do want the trouble, I just can't have it."

Gerard raises a brow at the reply. 

"But you want it, correct?"

"I said, "maybe"."

"That means yes."

Frank laughs and finishes off his wine and fills the glass again. 

"I'm starting to feel the wine."

"Haha, wish I was there to see you like that."

"It's nothing spectacular."

"Let you tell it. I bet you look fucking hot when you're inebriated."

"You'd lose your money."

"I highly doubt that."

Frank blushes again and thanks God that he's not around Gerard. His phone goes off again before he can reply to the last text. 

"So can I see you? Say... tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Gerard."

"Please... I'll behave."

"What if I don't want you to?"

"Well then I surely won't."

Gerard sends another text right after the other. 

"So do you want me to behave?"

"I'll let you know."

Frank smirks and drinks some more of his wine and finishing off the glass. 

"I like the sound of that."

"Hm... if only you could like the sound of other things."

Gerard bites his lip as he stares at the text. Frank is turning him on pretty good right now and he doesn't even know it. 

"What other things?"

"Use your imagination doll."

"Well I imagine you're referring to the moans I could make you let out that I am sure are just as beautiful as you are."

Frank bites his lip while reading the words on the screen. He goes to text back when he gets another text, but it's not from Gerard. He clicks out and sees it's from Grant. 

"I'm sorry, baby. I'll make it up to you. I love you. Get some sleep."

After reading that Frank's attitude changes a little. He goes back to the thread with Gerard and types out a reply. 

"I shouldn't be talking with you like this. I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, the infamous boyfriend. The one that you don't want touching you... right?"

Frank gets angry, now. He knows those words were spoken while he was on the phone with him, but he still has no right to speak on that. 

"If you can't respect my private relationship then I don't think we should be talking."

"With all due respect you don't seem to be respecting your relationship."

"I know you're not referring to the very /harmless/ flirting that's been going on."

Gerard chuckles and shakes his head. 

"Yeah, sure... harmless."

"It is harmless!"

"You want me, even if it's just a little bit... you want me. So it's not harmless."

"It is, because you're wrong. I don't want you."

Gerard rolls his eyes. 

"Okay."

"I don't!"

"I said, "okay" so who are you trying to convince? Yourself?"

Frank bites his lip as he types out his reply. 

"We should call it a night."

Gerard reads the text and freaks out a little. He doesn't want to end their conversation just yet. He was hoping to get Frank on the phone again.

"No, come on. Don't go yet, Frankie."

"I don't want to talk anymore."

"I didn't mean to upset you. Come on, now. It's too soon for this and it seems like you're a brooding boyfriend right now."

Frank laughs softly at the text.

"You wish."

"You're right... I do."

Frank bites his lip and finishes off another glass of wine. 

"Be careful what you wish for."

"I'm wishing for a beautiful boy named Frank Iero to fall in love with me. I'm very careful and aware of what I'm wishing for."

"Mmm... I like a man who knows what he wants."

Gerard strips off his pants and climbs into his bed. He reads the text over and over, imagining Frank making that noise, and loving the sound his mind has created. He can hear every word being spoken by Frank in his head, because he's studied his voice, and he knows it would be low and sultry right now.

"I want to talk to you... hear your voice."

Not even a second later Gerard's phone starts ringing. He smirks and answers it immediately. 

"Hey, beautiful."

Frank chuckles softly and it's music to Gerard's ears. 

"Hello, Gee."

"Your voice is one to love."

"Apparently I'm just everything to love to you."

"You're finally getting it."

Frank laughs and Gerard joins in with him. 

"How was your day, Gerard?"

"It was good. I went out with a few friends for lunch that I hadn't seen in ages."

"Sounds like fun."

Gerard takes a deep breath and sighs while chuckling. 

"It was... up until old feuds were brought up."

"Ahhh! That kind of reunion. Hm. I can see why that would need deep inhalation."

Gerard laughs loudly and Frank smiles. He puts his phone on speaker and picks up his glass of wine and refills it. 

"You're funny, Iero."

"Thank you. I like to think so myself."

Frank puts down the bottle and starts drinking his newly filled glass.

"So... where's the boyfriend?"

Gerard asks cautiously. He doesn't want to upset Frank, again. 

"Work."

Frank answers flatly and to the point so Gerard will get the hint that he doesn't want to talk about him or his relationship. 

"Mhmm. Well that's good for me. I get to talk to you."

Frank smiles and takes one last sip before sitting his glass back down. 

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Do you like talking to me?"

Frank smiles and nods despite Gerard not being able to see him. 

"Yes, I do."

Gerard smiles brightly and sighs happily. 

"Good."

Frank bites his lip and changes the subject. 

"How was work?"

"Same old, same old. Bad ass students who think they know everything, but can't tell a paint brush from a hair brush."

Frank chuckles as he speaks his next words. 

"You're so bad. Stop."

Gerard joins in and shakes his head. 

"I'm just being honest."

"As you always claim."

Gerard scoffs playfully. 

"Claim? I am honest."

"If you say so mister. I'll just have to take your word for it."

"Yeah and my word is honest."

Frank giggles and Gerard's heart skips a beat.

"You sound so cute when you do that."

Frank blushes and smiles. 

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. I love hearing you blush from my compliments."

"Oh... my God. Tell me you can't really..."

"Yes, I can."

Gerard says, cutting Frank off completely. 

"I wish I could see you blush."

Frank chuckles and rolls his eyes, because he knows where this is going. 

"So... can I see you?"

"I don't know, Gerard. Will you behave?"

Frank asks in a low, sultry voice, and it does something to Gerard. 

"I'll be on my best behavior."

Frank smiles and bites his lip. 

"I'll believe that when I see it."

Gerard perks up and smiles.

"So does that mean I get to see you?"

"Mm, yeah."

Frank says and bites his lip playfully. 

"Yes. How about tomorrow?"

"You waste no time, do you."

"I've wasted enough time with you from afar. I won't do it when I have the chance right in front of me."

Frank smiles and chuckles. 

"You're so sweet."

"I believe you may be too."

Gerard says casually and Frank chuckles sexily. 

"You don't seem to be behaving and we haven't even met up yet."

"Exactly. I said I'll behave then, I didn't say anything about now."

Frank bites his lip and sighs quietly. 

"Is that a problem? I'll stop if I'm making you uncomfortable."

"That's just it, you're doing the exact opposite of that. It's a problem, because..."

"You have a boyfriend."

Gerard says with a sigh. 

"I have a boyfriend, yes."

Gerard just shakes his head to himself. 

"So where do you want to meet up?"

He asks, deciding to change the subject. 

"I guess we could meet at the mall, again. Actually grab something to eat and have a one on one, face to face."

"I really like the sound of that."

"Oh, I'm sure."

Frank sdays mockingly. Gerard just chuckles and sighs. 

"Don't you have to be to work in the morning?"

Frank asks after too long of a silence. 

"Yes, I do. Are you going to use that as a way to force me off the phone?"

"Nooo... I was just asking."

Frank replies, defensively. 

"Don't assume things."

"Okay, okay."

Gerard throws his hands and words up in surrender.

"I won't."

"Good. What are you doing?"

"Lying down. You?"

"Drinking, still."

"I feel like as a person who loves you and cares about your well being I should..."

Frank starts cracking up and Gerard chuckles. 

"What!? I'm being serious, here."

Frank continues to laugh and Gerard groans. 

"Okay, take me as a joke then."

He says, playing as if he's hurt. 

"No, no... I'm... I'm sorry."

Frank says between breaths. 

"Go ahead. Say what you were going to say."

He laughs a little more and clears his throat, calming down. 

"I'm listening."

"Nope, the moment has passed, and you think I'm a joke."

"I do not!"

Frank defends, but despite him saying those words he bursts out laughing again. 

"Oh, God! I'm sorry."

Gerard smiles into the phone and shakes his head fondly. 

"No, it's okay. I love hearing you laugh."

Frank's laughter simmers down until there's a comfortable silence between the two. 

"So ***clears throat***, what time do you want to meet up?"

"I get off of work at four, so I'd say four thirty, if that's not too late for you. Your boyfriend wouldn't mind, would he?"

Gerard brings him up to see just how much time he has to spend with Frank. He doesn't really care if his boyfriend is down for it or not. Gerard is going to see Frank again and spend time with him. He's now beginning to think his thoughts are creepy, so he tunes back into the conversation. 

"He doesn't get home from work until seven. 

Perfect, Gerard thinks. 

"Okay, cool. So we have some time to spare."

"You don't have to grade artwork or something."

"In fact, I do, actually. I thought you could help me over a nice meal. Maybe we could ditch the mall and go to one of my favorite restaurants that I go to, to grade papers and clear my head while having a nice meal in a great atmosphere."

Frank thinks about it for a moment and he really likes the sound of having a meal with Gerard. Lord knows he doesn't get to have them with Grant that often. 

"That sounds nice. I'll see you at four thirty."

"Cool. We can meet at the mall."

"Cool."

"Cool."

It gets quiet again and Frank smiles as he speaks. 

"We should get some rest for tomorrow."

Gerard smiles at the fact that they have plans together. 

"I agree. Can't wait to see you, Frankie."

"I can't wait to see you, either."

"Good night. Rest well. I love you."

Frank giggles madly and shakes his head.

"Ahhh, good night, sweetheart."

Gerard's heart flutters at the pet name he was called. He hangs up the phone with a huge smile on his face. 

**********END FLASHBACK**********

"Ohhh... Geeeee!"

Frank moans loudly and trembles as Gerard moves deep inside of him against his prostate. Gerard watches his beautiful face screw up in utter ecstasy. 

"Ohhhhh hnnng..."

Frank opens his eyes and pouts up at Gerard. 

"Gee..."

Gerard leans down and kisses Frank deeply. He pulls back after a significant amount of time and looks down at Frank. 

"I love you."

Frank bites his lip and furrows his brows.

"I know, Gee. I love you too."


	4. You Look Good When You're Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They met in college and got together when they were twenty fooour... I think."
> 
> He keeps thinking and Gerard giggles quietly to himself. 
> 
> "They were together for five years before marriage."
> 
> Some more thinking from Frank and more giggling from Gerard. 
> 
> "What?"
> 
> Frank asks with a giggle and Gerard shakes his head and shrugs. 
> 
> "I'm thinking."
> 
> He starts counting again and Gerard just smiles. 
> 
> "They've been together for thirty-one years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Get On Your Knees, by Nicki Minaj ft. Ariana Grandé. 
> 
> Highly recommend this one. The song, I mean.

**********FLASHBACK**********

Gerard smiles as he watches Frank walking towards the entrance of the mall, exactly the time they planned. Gerard got there a little early just to watch Frank arrive. He loved watching him walk and his hair blow in the soft wind. It sounds pretty girly, and movie cliché, but it's the absolute truth. Gerard smiles as he watches Frank blush a little and try to hide it by putting down his head. 

"Hey, beautiful."

Gerard says once Frank is in ear shot, causing Frank to smile. 

"Hey, Gee."

"Can I get a hug?"

Frank smiles and leans in to hug Gerard. Gerard wraps his arms around Frank and hugs him really tightly. 

"I don't mean to sound weird, but you smell so good."

Frank chuckles and blushes as he speaks into Gerard's ear since he's still holding him. 

"Like I said before, you've already told me you love me, we're past the awkwardness and weirdness."

Gerard laughs and finally lets him go. Frank straightens himself out and smiles at him. 

"What?"

Frank says after Gerard keeps staring at him. 

"I'm just glad I'm seeing your beautiful face, because you agreed to see me and not because I'm stalking you."

Frank laughs and blushes. 

"Are you ready to go?"

Gerard nods and leads Frank to his car. He opens the door for him and waits for him to be comfortable inside before closing the door. He goes to get in on his side and buckles himself in. He starts the car up and turn the radio on to a low volume. He smiles over at Frank and then pulls out of the parking spot heading for their destination. 

**********Time Passes**********

Gerard laughs as he listens to Frank talk about the time he failed his English coarse, because his friend had copied his paper and accused Frank of cheating, over their dinner and Gerard's paperwork. 

"And he actually had the audacity to think we would still remain friends after that."

Gerard laughs and shakes his head as he marks a paper with an "A" and pushes it aside. 

"The nerve of some people."

He says and then eats some of his food. Frank just smiles at him and then clears his throat and looks away when Gerard catches his gaze and smiles back. He starts eating his food again trying to avoid Gerard's longing stare. 

"You look really beautiful tonight."

Frank looks down at himself and laughs. He's not exactly dressed horribly, but he doesn't think what he's wearing is impressive right now. It's just a pair of black jeans and a black button up. He's wearing a thin layer of eye liner, but that's it and some blistex. 

"You should see me when I'm trying."

Gerard smiles and bites his lip softly. 

"I would love to."

Frank blushes and picks up his glass of wine, sipping from it to hide the reddish tint on his cheeks.

"That's not doing much."

Gerard says, pointing to the glass with his fork, and chuckling before eating some more of his food. Frank blushes even more at being called out and sits down his glass. Gerard watches as he licks his lips and flips his hair out of his face, and he wants to tuck that piece of hair behind his ear and kiss Frank. He hates that he has a boyfriend. Frank chuckles nervously and tucks his hair behind his ear.

"Stop."

He chuckles out and Gerard smiles. 

"What?"

Frank shrugs and shakes his head. 

"You're staring at me like... that."

Gerard smirks and raises a brow. 

"Like what?"

Frank rolls his eyes and chuckles softly. 

"You know how you were looking at me. Stop it. You're making me feel very self aware and I hate that feeling."

"Why? You're beautiful and you should always be looked at as if you're a masterpiece... because you are."

Frank blushes and chuckles, nervously, again. 

"You're too sweet."

Gerard smirks at Frank. 

"I bet you are too."

Frank smiles and rolls his eyes. 

"Remember our little deal about you behaving?"

Gerard finishes his sip of wine and tips his glass at Frank as he speaks. 

"I remember you told me you'd let me know if you wanted me to or not."

Frank bites his lip as he tries to remember his exact words. It's not long before Gerard cuts into his thoughts with his soft and sensual voice. 

"So... do you want me to behave?"

Frank takes a deep breath and it comes out in a slow shudder. 

"I want..."

Frank thanks God above that his phone starts ringing, because he doesn't trust that he would've said the right thing out of his mouth. He takes his phone out of his pocket and sighs as he sees it's the last person he wanted to call, but more than likely the only person that would've been calling; Grant. He gives Gerard and apologetic look and answers the phone. 

"Hello? Yeah. Good. Yeah, I'm not there, I'm out. Dinner. My friend. Well you never make it home in time for dinner now do you? Excuse me for thinking tonight would be anything but the same."

Gerard doesn't mean to, but he smirks at the spunk Frank's letting out. He likes seeing this side of him. It's pretty damn attractive, but Gerard knows he wouldn't make a habit of making Frank upset. 

"Okay. Well there's always tomorrow night."

Frank looks over at Gerard and mouths an apology. 

"Grant... look, I have to go. Because it's rude to be on the phone when you're out with someone and you know that. Have you been drinking? I should've known. How did you even have time to be drunk so soon? You got off at six. It's only six thirty."

Gerard watches as Frank's face turns from neutral to angry in a few seconds, leading him to believe that Frank's boyfriend was saying all the wrong things. 

"So you got off early today, five to be exact, and you went out to have drinks instead of coming home to spend time with your boyfriend? That's not the point!"

Frank's voice rises and he looks around as he's overcome with embarrassment from the stares he was getting. Gerard whispers something about work as an excuse and it's good enough to make them go back to minding their own business. 

"The point is you didn't come home to me. You know we never spend time together. Okay, we have wine at home and I have an even better way of unwinding you so I don't really..."

Frank catches Gerard's expression and stops talking. 

"I've already said too much in public. I'll talk to you when I get home, Grant. No. No. I'm done... I said... no, I'm..."

Frank snatches the phone from his ear and hangs up, deciding he was done with being interrupted by Grant's drunken pleas. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. His phone starts ringing and he instantly silences it. Gerard gives him a soft smile and clears his throat. Frank's phone starts ringing again and he groans. 

He picks it up and says "stop calling" before hanging back up. Not even five seconds later his phone begins to ring again. Gerard picks it up this time and turns it off completely. Frank just stares at him and Gerard smiles as he puts the phone back down. He takes a quick sip of his wine and smiles again. 

"You're welcome."

Frank laughs and sighs. 

"I'm sorry about..."

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

Gerard says, cutting Frank off completely. He doesn't want Frank to apologize and he doesn't want to spend another moment in the mood Frank's boyfriend has created. 

"I... um, I'm going to see my mother. It's her birthday and I never miss my parents' birthday. It'd be a cold day in hell."

Gerard laughs and nods. 

"I think that's sweet. How old will she be turning?"

"Well, I'm twenty three, so she'll beeeee..."

Frank pauses and counts in his head. 

"Fifty-five."

"Nice. So she's thirty-two years older than you. Cool."

"Yeah, my mom is something of a saint. Whole wait until marriage thing."

"Nice. So how long has your parents been together?"

"Uhhh..."

Frank stops to count again and Gerard thinks it's the cutest thing when he's concentrating. His brows furrow, and he looks up and to the side a little, which gives Gerard a great view of his sharp jawline due to his hair falling softly from his face. 

"They met in college and got together when they were twenty fooour... I think."

He keeps thinking and Gerard giggles quietly to himself. 

"They were together for five years before marriage."

Some more thinking from Frank and more giggling from Gerard. 

"What?"

Frank asks with a giggle and Gerard shakes his head and shrugs. 

"I'm thinking."

He starts counting again and Gerard just smiles. 

"They've been together for thirty-one years."

"Wow, that's nice. And your mother and father waited five years before losing their virginities?"

Frank makes a disgusted face and shakes his head with a chuckle. 

"Nah. It's the cliché; my mom was a virgin and my father wasn't. He waited for her after they made their relationship official."

"That's real love."

Frank scoffs and takes a gulp of his wine. 

"You'd think."

"What do you mean?"

Gerard leans on the table, more intrigued by Frank's words and actions. 

"Well my father waited for my mother and then they had me. Then my mother went through postpartum depression and my father couldn't take it. He stepped out on my mother and they separated for two years."

"Oh man. You were so young, right?"

"Yeah. My father told me everything when I was twelve. I remember as if it were yesterday."

Gerard starts putting away his papers and then settles in to listen to Frank tell the story of how he found out about his parents. 

"We were all in the supermarket shopping and when we went to the checkout a woman called out my father's name. We all turned around, and I'll never forget the looks on my parent's faces. My mother looked like she could murder someone and my father was suddenly pale. It literally looked like he'd seen a ghost. The woman smiles despite that and she looked down at me with a warm smile and I just smiled back. You know, I'm a child, and I wasn't sure what other options there were."

They both chuckle and Gerard nods. 

"So anyway, the woman was finally standing in front of us and my mom just turned and started putting the groceries on the turn belt. The woman shrugged and smiled at my father. She started saying how it had been a long time since they'd seen each other. She even stated the years and then chuckled and now that I'm older I know she was throwing full on shade. She spoke about how big I had gotten which confused me, because I couldn't remember ever seeing that woman. The whole time they spoke my father was anxious and I could even see him sweating. I thought this woman was going to pull out a weapon or something. It was so ridiculous. When my mother finished paying she whistled, actually whistled at my father, and he fucking followed after her. No bye to the lady or anything."

Gerard's brows are raised in shock and his lips had an amused smile gracing them. 

"Your mom sounds hardcore."

"Oh, no. She is. Baddest b-word in town. That's why it was such a shock to anyone who knew that he stepped out on my mother. I'm embarrassed to say, but when my parents separated the men came flocking, trying to nestle in as my father put it."

Frank laughs and shakes his head. 

"So anyway. The whole ride was quiet and my parents never made eye contact like they usually do. It was so fucking weird to see. Remember, when they fell out and got back together I was young, so all I ever saw was my parents in love besides the occasional arguments. I later found out it was, because my mother vowed they'd leave it behind them once they got back together, so long as they never had to see that woman again. Again, anyway... we got home and my mother told me to put away the groceries and then they disappeared into their bedroom. I then heard screaming from my mother and not once did my father speak. He just let her scream out all of her frustrations."

Frank sighs and takes a sip of his wine and Gerard does the same. He puts his glass down and plays with the bottom of it as he continues with his story.

"That went on for thirty minutes and then they were quiet for another twenty. I'm sure my mother was crying, because when they came out of the room her eyes were puffy and my father looked guilty and sad. Like he always did whenever he made my mother cry, which wasn't often. Later on in the evening while my mother was cooking he took me into my room and sat me down. He told me about what my mother had gone through after having me and told me about what he did. About how he wasn't a mature husband, but instead a little boy. He stressed that none of the events was my fault, it was just part of life from all angles. Pregnancy, marriage, so on and so forth. He admitted that he had a romantic relationship with /that/ woman while being with and separated from my mother. It went on for eight months of the separation making my mother wonder what she had over her. My father later explained that she had nothing over my mother except the fact that she wanted him and my mother didn't at the time. He left her eventually and started working on repairing their marriage. He said he figured after a year of not getting divorce papers that meant my mother was willing to work on them. She made him work for an entire year. My mother's gift to my father for Christmas was allowing him to move back home. They lived happily the rest of the years and only had that one dispute when seeing her in the market. They're still happy together."

Gerard smiles and nods. 

"Well that sounds amazing. I know your father messed up, but he loved your mother enough to fix things."

"I know, but I just figure he should've loved her enough to never have broken them."

Gerard nods again, understanding Frank completely. 

"But that just goes back to what your father said. He was hit with life. Sadly, making the mistake of cheating on the one you love happens in life."

"I just don't know what she gave him that my mother didn't in that time."

"Attention."

Frank looks at Gerard, urging him to elaborate. 

"I know about postpartum, because my aunt went through it. I used to help her out, because my mother was too afraid to leave her alone. I saw what it was like firsthand. You can't remember, because you were barely able to open your beautiful eyes."

Frank starts laughing and kicks softly at Gerard. 

"You just had to slip in that compliment, didn't you?"

"I did, I did."

They laugh some more until they get serious again. 

"But... anyway, it's a tough thing. I watched her push my uncle away and I watched her cry all the time. If the baby pooped too much and needed an outfit change; she cried. If the baby wet their bib too much; she cried. If he threw up; she cried. Basically, everything made her cry. She stayed to herself if she wasn't with the baby and in doing so she stayed away from her husband. Luckily, he didn't cheat. But what I'm saying is your mother more than likely went through the same thing. She was in her head, not giving your father the love and attention he needed, and all of the love she did give, it was to you. So... naturally a man seeks solace in another woman and that woman was it. He had to have been overwhelmed too, taking care of you and your mother, and that woman held no responsibilities to him. So while your mother needed her husband, your father needed his wife; too. He just was dealt a hand he had never been dealt and handled it the wrong way. It doesn't make him a bad man."

Frank nods and sighs. 

"I guess you're right."

"They both needed each other. The good thing, though, is that they figured that out before someone filed those papers."

Frank just smiles and finishes off his wine. 

"Do you want another drink?"

"Oh, I shouldn't. I need to get home, beside we've been here for two hours now."

"Awe, come on! Just one more drink and then we can go."

"I have to drive myself home."

"So do I. I also have to drive you to your car. I know drunk driving is wrong, but I don't see another way of getting you to stay. We've already established that you didn't want desert."

"Well... you could have desert and I'll just watch you eat it."

Gerard smirks and wiggles his brows and Frank laughs. 

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded. We can talk over your desert."

Gerard just keeps smiling as he nods and signals their waiter. They get through Gerard's desert and talk as they drive back to Frank car. Gerard reluctantly lets go of Frank after holding him for too long in a hug. He watches as Frank drives off and gets back into his own vehicle setting off for his own home. He wishes Frank was still in the car with him. 

**********END FLASHBACK**********

"Wanna... t-taste you."

Gerard's mind lags at Frank's words. This isn't something they did earlier in the night, and he surely wasn't expecting it at all, which is why he's caught off guard. Gerard tunes back in as he hears Frank whine and moan. 

"I wanna hear you beg. The way you begged me to fuck you."

Frank bites his lip and nods up at Gerard. He pushes him off of him lightly and gets on his knees. 

"Please..."

He says as he reaches for Gerard's cock and starts stroking it slowly. 

"Please, Gee..."

Gerard bites his lip hard and reaches out to caress Frank's face. 

"Please, what?"

Frank looks him in his eyes and moans. 

"Please let me suck your cock. Please... I wanna taste you so bad."

Frank leans down on his elbows, with his ass high in the air, and licks the tip of Gerard's cock. 

"Please."

Gerard growls and grips Frank's hair tightly in his fist to which Frank moans deliciously. 

"I would've never thought you were this naughty. You look so good when you're begging."

"Please."

Frank licks his head again and Gerard's done with making him beg. He pushes his cock into Frank's mouth like he begged him to, earning another loud but muffled moan from Frank.


	5. (Y)Our First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know, I did. And I meant it. I mean it."
> 
> Frank caresses Gerard's face with his thumb as he looks up at him. 
> 
> "Don't tell me you've been lying this whole time and you actually don't feel the same."
> 
> He says jokingly and Gerard chuckles. 
> 
> "You wish."
> 
> Frank shakes his head as he holds Gerard's face in his palm, looking up at him. 
> 
> "Actually, no... I don't."
> 
> Gerard smiles softly and Frank leans up to kiss him. They kiss sweetly for awhile, just rubbing and squeezing each other, and then break the kiss. They connect their foreheads and Gerard smiles. 
> 
> "Do you remember out first kiss."
> 
> Frank laughs and pulls back to look at Gerard. 
> 
> "If I remember correctly you snuck me with a kiss and I didn't even get a chance to return it. So it's more like remember /your/ first kiss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, life is pretty shitty right now. However, that gets you guys a chapter.

Gerard and Frank pant as they lay in each other's arms, trying to catch their breaths. Gerard looks at Frank and steals a kiss from him. Frank giggles and blushes. He looks up at Gerard and smiles. 

"You said you love me."

Gerard says softly, now looking down at Frank seriously. 

"I know, I did. And I meant it. I mean it."

Frank caresses Gerard's face with his thumb as he looks up at him. 

"Don't tell me you've been lying this whole time and you actually don't feel the same."

He says jokingly and Gerard chuckles. 

"You wish."

Frank shakes his head as he holds Gerard's face in his palm, looking up at him. 

"Actually, no... I don't."

Gerard smiles softly and Frank leans up to kiss him. They kiss sweetly for awhile, just rubbing and squeezing each other, and then break the kiss. They connect their foreheads and Gerard smiles. 

"Do you remember out first kiss."

Frank laughs and pulls back to look at Gerard. 

"If I remember correctly you snuck me with a kiss and I didn't even get a chance to return it. So it's more like remember /your/ first kiss."

Gerard joins him in laughing and pushes him playfully. 

"You liked it, though. I could tell."

Frank blushes and looks up at him. 

"How?"

Gerard smiles and runs his fingers through Frank's hair as he speaks to him. 

"Because you stuttered after it happened and you turned as red as you are now. You also hesitated leaving even though you knew you should've. And lastly, you gave me another hug... and correct me if I'm wrong, but that led me to believe you only gave me that second hug, because you wanted me to try to kiss you again."

Frank's blush deepens and Gerard smiles.

"You blush a lot."

"I know... I hate it. I've never blushed this much before you."

"Well I like knowing that. It means I'm doing something very right."

Frank nods as he looks up at him. 

"You always have and I know you always will."

Gerard steals another kiss, but this time he doesn't end it quickly. Frank holds Gerard's head as they deepen the kiss, Gerard placing his hand on Frank's cheek. 

**********FLASHBACK**********

It's been three months since Gerard and Frank have been hanging out, going out to the movies, and out to late lunch. They even went on walks to the park and such, but they've still never gone to each other's houses. It seems like they're both waiting on the other to ask and it's as if they know that, but they're still too scared. They stay up talking when Grant works late, and Gerard always makes sure he tells Frank how much he loves him. Frank has now taken to just replying with, "I know", and Gerard just smiles and hugs him if they're in front of each other. 

Grant would always ask to meet "the guy who's taking up all of your time" and Frank will say something along the lines of "it used to be you" or "I wish it were you". They would get into small disagreements, because Grant never met Gerard, so he thinks Frank is hiding him. That's not the truth, though, because the only time Frank sees Gerard is when Grant doesn't have time. So how is it possible for him to see Gerard when they both work in the day and Grant stays through the night most times. He explains that and Grant gets even more upset, because he's right. 

Right now Frank's getting dressed angrily as Grant sighs and puts his jacket on. He's been called back to work again and Frank has had it. He doesn't want to hear any excuses or sorries from him and Grant is well aware of that. He walks over to kiss Frank on the cheek and he reluctantly lets him. Grant caresses his cheek and makes Frank look at him. 

"I'll fix us, before it's too late... I promise."

Grant wipes the tear from Frank's eye and kisses him. 

"I know you don't want to hear me say I'm sorry, but I am... for making you cry."

Grant rubs his face once again and then heads out of the room and then the house. Frank inhales shakily and wipes at his eyes. He goes over to the bed and sits down. He picks up his phone and texts Gerard. 

"Hey, you."

Gerard picks up his phone and is surprised to see that for once Frank has texted him first. He smiles and decides to call Frank, instead of texting back. Frank answers on the first ring like he always does and sighs shakily. 

"Hello."

"Hey, Frankie... are you okay? You sound a little down."

Frank sniffs and wipes at his nose. He nods and answers with a smile. 

"I'm okay. Just... I'm okay."

Gerard bites his lip and smiles a little. 

"Hey... you know I love you, right?"

Frank chuckles and sniffs again. 

"Yeah, I know."

Gerard smiles and sighs softly. 

"Can I come to your house, Gee?"

Gerard is shocked at the question and he stutters. Frank begins to panic, thinking maybe he went too far, or maybe Gerard has a boyfriend too. 

"I... never..."

"Sure, Frankie. Of course. Would you like me to come get you?"

Gerard hears Frank let out a sigh of relief. 

"I could drive myself. It's cool. I just need your address."

Gerard gives him the address and Frank heads on over there. All the while Gerard's running around his place making sure it's together. 

(Time Passes)

Frank walks up the pathway of Gerard's house. It's so well kept and in such a nice neighborhood. Gerard must do something other than art to afford this living or maybe inherited some money, or the house even. Frank shakes his head, wondering why he's thinking these things. Frank walks up the stairs and rings the doorbell. 

Gerard smiles when he hears the bell ring. He stands up and goes over to the door. He checks himself out in the mirror next to the door and takes a deep breath. He smiles and opens the door to be greeted by a sexily dressed Frank. His smile widens and so does the door. 

"Hello, Frankie."

Frank smiles as sweet as ever and waves at him. 

"Hey, Gee."

"Come inside."

Gerard moves over to welcome Frank in and closes the door. As soon as he does he turns to get a much wanted hug from Frank. He holds him tightly like he always does and Frank sighs contently. He lets his head rest on Gerard's shoulder for awhile before pulling back and pushing Gerard off softly. Gerard leads him by the small of his back to the sofa. 

Frank looks around, impressed with the decor, and all of the artwork. He sees Gerard's signature in the corners of some of them and smiles. He really is a talented artist and he could very well possibly be making a living from doing art. Gerard hands Frank a glass of wine as he watches him admire his work. They both take a sip and Frank smiles at Gerard. 

"You have a lovely home and your work... it's so amazingly beautiful."

"Thank you. I worked extremely hard on those pieces and take great pride in them. That's why I have them displayed. People think it's cocky, but I think it's me being proud of myself. Same as athletes, models, or actresses display their awards."

"I totally agree, Gerard. You can tell those people to suck it. You have every right to be proud. It's great."

"Well, thank you, again."

Frank nods and raises his glass, taking a sip. 

"And thank you... for the wine. I needed this."

"It's no problem. Have you had dinner? I could make you something. I'm great at vegan dishes."

Frank smiles and nods again. 

"I would really like and appreciate that, Gerard." 

Gerard smiles and reaches to push Frank's hair back on his shoulder. He then picks up his wine and stands to head for the kitchen with Frank following after him in actions and direction. 

(Time Passes)

Frank and Gerard are talking and laughing over wine and Gerard's work at his dining room table. The dinner they had was delicious and they talked non stop as they ate. That's something they both love about the other's company; they never run out of things to talk about.

"Would you like to get on the sofa with me and watch a movie? I have a sick collection."

"With a mind like yours, I'm sure you do, beautiful."

For once Frank sees Gerard blush and it's refreshing. Gerard stands up and picks up both of their wine glasses. He hands them to Frank and smiles at him. 

"Meet me in the living room, I'm going to tidy up my work."

Frank smiles and nods, walking out of the room with the glasses, glancing back at Gerard once more with a smile on his face. Gerard melts from it and focuses on his papers so he can get back to Frank quickly. Once he's done he goes into the living room and smiles at the fact that Frank has taken the liberty of choosing the movie himself and putting it on. It made Gerard feel like Frank was comfortable with him and in his home and he likes that completely. He goes to sit on the sofa next to Frank and fills up their wine glasses with the bottle he brought from the dining room.

"Hey, gorgeous. I missed you."

Frank throws his head back, laughing and making Gerard smile at him. He leans his head back on the sofa, looking over at Gerard and biting his lip softly. 

"I missed you too, Gerard."

The way Frank speaks and the way his name drips from his tongue drives Gerard internally insane. He sounds so sultry and Gerard just wants to pull him into his lap and make love to him. It doesn't help that he's still biting his lip and looking at him with low eyes. The look in Frank's eyes tells Gerard that he knows the exact effect he had on him. 

"You okay, Gerard?"

Frank says sexily and then bites his lip again, looking up at him through his lashes. Gerard's eyes roams Frank's face and he wants to yank his head back by his hair and bite that lip himself. After awhile of them staring at each other Frank moans quietly and turns his attention to the television; all the while Gerard's cock gets hard in his pants from his moan. Gerard keeps his eyes glued to Frank, watching him smile softly at the light comedy playing out across the screen. His mind begins to wander and think of the things they could be doing other than watching that movie. 

Gerard really hates the fact that Frank is taken and by someone so ungrateful. He takes Frank for "Grant"ed and Gerard can't understand why anyone would do that. Frank is an Angel sitting in front of him and he wishes he was his, because he would spoil him with so much of his time he'd be begging for space. His face is so angelic and flawless and in this moment Gerard's falling more and more in love with him. Frank finally looks at him and smiles and Gerard's heart skips a beat. 

"What?"

Frank asks softly and with a small blush creeping up his neck. 

"I'm just falling deeper in love with you, that's all."

Frank giggles and tucks his hair behind his ear, his blush deepening as he looks back at Gerard. 

"Really?"

Gerard just nods with a serious look on his face, causing Frank to blush and duck his head down. He tucks his hair again and glances over at Gerard. Gerard reaches forward and caresses Frank's face and he swears he sees Frank stop breathing. They stare at each other as he continues and then Frank realizes he's being pulled forward. He doesn't do anything to stop it, just lets it happen. 

Frank then realizes he's being turned around and pulled into Gerard's chest. He hates to admit it, but he's partly disappointed that Gerard didn't kiss him. Frank's not completely unsatisfied, though, because Gerard is holding him around his waist tightly now and breathing on him softly. Frank nuzzles into Gerard's face with his head and sighs contently. He feels so happy and safe right now. 

"Thank you for making me feel better."

Gerard kisses Frank's head and holds him tighter. 

"Anytime you need me, I'll be there. I promise."

*****Time Passes*****

Gerard smiles at Frank as he whispers good bye up at him. He begins walking away when Gerard grips his sleeve and pulls him back. 

"Hey..."

Frank blushes, smiling with his head down, and biting his lip softly; moving back over to Gerard. 

"Yeah, Gee?"

Gerard smiles at how coy Frank's being and lifts his head and looks at him. 

"Where's my hug?"

He opens his arms for Frank and he enters them immediately. Gerard holds Frank tightly and rubs his back. When they finally pull back Gerard kisses Frank's cheek and then his lips. Frank gasps softly and backs away. 

"U-um... G-Gee, Gerard..."

Frank blushes and puts his head down. 

"It won't happen again... you're just... I'm sorry."

Frank just looks at Gerard with a sad expression, because he wishes he didn't have to turn down this great guy, though a little creepy at times. Frank tries to smile at him and reaches up to caress his cheek. 

"It's okay."

Gerard closes his eyes, relishing in the soft touch of Frank's hand, and sighing softly. He looks at him and notices he's getting closer and then Frank's arms are around his waist hugging him again, tightly. Frank's head is on his chest and he's sure he can hear and feel his heart beating a mile per minute. Frank looks up at him and Gerard meets his gaze. He kisses his forehead and then his nose before sighing sadly this time and pulling back. 

"I'm really going to miss you."

Frank smiles softly and looks up at him. 

"I'm going to miss you too, Gee."

Gerard smiles sadly and kisses Frank's head once more. 

"I love you."

Frank smiles and looks at him fondly. 

"I know, Gee."

Frank continues to smile as he walks away with Gerard's eyes glued to him. Gerard watches Frank get in his car and buckle himself up. He sees and hears him start it up and then he's on his way, honking at Gerard as he drives by. Gerard smiles and closes his door, leaning his head against the back of it and sighing. He really wishes Frank was his. 

**********END FLASHBACK**********

"Gee..."

"Hm?"

Gerard moans to him as he connects their lips again. Frank giggles and pulls back again. 

"Baby, I have to go."

Gerard's face drops to disappointment and he looks at Frank almost pleadingly. 

"Please don't look at me like that, I can't take it."

Gerard sits up and leans forward with his elbows on his knees. Frank crawls over to him and wraps his arms around Gerard's shoulders, putting his chin on his shoulder. 

"Don't be upset, I have to go. I have to handle things."

Gerard turns and looks up at Frank who's still connected to him. 

"Can't you do that tomorrow? I mean, can't I have this night with you? You finally told me you love me for crying out loud."

Frank sighs down at Gerard and Gerard turns away from him stubbornly, knowing he's not about to hear what he wants. Frank nuzzles his neck with his nose and kisses him. 

"Come on, don't be like that."

Gerard doesn't say anything so he continues speaking. 

"I just want to get this over with sooner than later."

Gerard still doesn't say anything, so Frank starts nuzzling him again. He moves his mouth to Gerard's earlobe and starts nibbling it softly, tugging on it with his teeth. Still there was no response from Gerard, so Frank reaches around and touches his cock, stroking it firmly. Gerard stiffens but that's the only reaction Frank gets out of him. Frank decides to go a step further and gets off of the bed. 

Frank goes in front of Gerard and climbs into his lap. He automatically reaches for Gerard's cock and sinks down on it. They both let out loud moans and Frank bites his lip as he starts riding Gerard slowly. This seems to get the man's honest attention, because he's now staring at Frank, gripping his hips tightly in his hands. Frank wraps his arms around Gerard's neck again and rides him a little faster now. 

"Oh God, Gee..."

Frank moans louder as he bites his lip and throws his head back. 

"Mmm... fuck..."

Frank looks back at Gerard and moans, louder and louder as he moves down more and more, Gerard's cock now beginning to brush his prostate. Gerard watches as Frank's body trembles on top of him, his facial expression a beautiful array of love and lust with passion and angst. 

"Geeeee!"

"So beautiful, Frankie."

Frank moans louder. 

"So fucking gorgeous, baby."

"Oh, God! Gerard... Gerarrrrrd!"

"Fuck, yes baby?"

"Mooore..."

Frank fucking growls out and Gerard growls louder as he throws him onto the bed and pushes deep inside of him. 

"Yeeeees, Geee!"

Frank wraps his legs around Gerard's waist, trembling as he pounds his prostate, his eyes hazed and gone. Gerard loves the look on his face and it gets him that much closer to exploding. Frank mewling and whimpering quietly as he quivers and digs his nails into Gerard anywhere he can grasp. 

"Close, baby boy."

"Mmm, call me that again, Daddy."

Gerard starts cumming deep inside of Frank at the name, crying out loudly. 

"Fuuuck, baby boy!"

Frank moans and bites his lip as he starts cumming too, his eyes locked with Gerard's. 

"Oh my God, Daddyyy!"

Frank's eyes haze over more and he trembles nonstop under Gerard. It seems they're both into that more than they thought they'd be. Gerard's still gripping Frank's hip and fucking into him hard while gripping his hair tightly with the other hand. 

"Please, pleeease don't stop, Daddy..."

Gerard groans and pushes into Frank faster. 

"Oh fuck..."

Frank looks up at him and grabs him by the back of his neck, riding him again, from the bottom. Frank's legs tighten around Gerard and Gerard moves into him deeper, groaning louder this time. 

"Yes, Daddy..."

Frank rides him harder and faster, his eyes rolling back until they're closed. 

"Oh, baby boy... fuck, so good..."

Frank whispers out pleas of Gerard not to stop and Gerard complied happily. He's waited for this for so long and he doesn't want Frank leaving a moment sooner than he has to. He wants him as much as he can have him right now.


	6. Another Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't have to ask where you've been... I can smell him all over you."
> 
> Frank stiffens, but then quickly recovers and chuckles nonchalantly while pulling back from the embrace. 
> 
> "How would you know what he smells like? I could smell like his house."
> 
> "You could... but if you did you would've said just that."
> 
> Frank sighs heavily and places his hands on his hip. 
> 
> "What is this? Are you trying to imply something?"
> 
> "No... should I be?"
> 
> "No!"
> 
> Frank shouts angrily and Grant looks at him oddly, as if trying to piece together a puzzle and it made Frank even more angry.
> 
> "There's no reason for you to be looking at me like that. I have nothing to hide from you and you know that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one. :) Leave comments, I love them.

Face down, ass up is exactly how Frank is now, with Gerard gripping his ass and spreading him apart. Gerard's taking pleasure in watching his cock disappear deep inside of Frank's ass and his back arch deeper, making his stomach lay flat against the bed, with his ass still in the air. Frank is a moaning and whimpering mess and he's even drooling on the bed as Gerard continues thrusting into him. Frank's knuckles are pale from gripping the sheets underneath him so tightly and his voice is hoarse from crying out nonstop. He's not complaining one bit, though, because he's loving every minute of it. 

This is something he and Grant has /never/ had and Frank's glad, because now he's having these moments with someone who's deserving of them. Grant has shown that he is not deserving of Frank and it would suck even more letting Grant go if he could fuck him like this. The thing about Grant is he has the capability to, he's just more vanilla. Grant likes to surprise Frank and it's only been about twice in their entire relationship. Those moments were nothing compared to this moment with Gerard. 

**********FLASHBACK**********

Five months and counting since Gerard's met and fell in love with the boy of his dreams. He's sitting in front of him smiling and talking animatedly to him and Gerard's heart is fluttering. Frank had come over in his pajamas and they'd spent the entire day together, talking and laughing loudly. They'd played tons of games, even hide and seek at one point, though Frank was super against it, because they're "too old" for that. Gerard always says "if it's a game, you're never too old" and so they played and had a ball. 

Frank glances at his watch to check the time and Gerard's heart sinks as he watches realization come over Frank's features. Gerard sits there staring at the boy, taking in his beautiful features and admiring him for the remainder of what time they have left, smiling once he makes eye contact with him. Frank chuckles breathily and smiles back at him. Gerard reaches the little distance between their fingers on the back of the sofa and rubs Frank's lightly. He doesn't want him to say what he knows he's going to. 

"I have to go."

Frank says a little shakily and Gerard knows it's from the tiny brushes over his knuckles from his finger tips. Gerard gives a very small sad smile and moves his hand to Frank's cheek to caress it. 

"When will I see you again?"

Gerard asks sort of quietly with sadness lacing his voice. 

"How does tomorrow sound?"

Gerard smiles then and so does Frank, because he's happy he cheered Gerard up just by saying he'll be seeing him again and soon. 

"That sounds great and far away."

Gerard says teasingly and Frank pushes him playfully. Frank leans into his face, painfully close and says in a sultry voice...

"I'll be back before you know it."

Gerard's breath hitches and he watches Frank's lips form a smirk. He can't help it and leans in for the first time since the last time he stole a kiss from Frank. Gerard kisses his lips quickly and he feels Frank stop breathing, but he doesn't push him away, or back off himself. Finally Gerard pulls back and Frank just sits there quietly. Gerard struggles to figure out what's going on inside Frank's mind at this moment. 

"I had fun tonight. Already can't wait to see you again."

Frank says suddenly and abruptly, surprising Gerard, but making him smile. 

"Same, beautiful."

Frank smiles and stands up. 

"Walk me out?"

"Of course."

Frank reaches out his hand and Gerard takes it happily in his own. When he's standing Frank holds his hand as he leads them to the door. Gerard picks up Frank's jacket and puts it on him. Frank smiles politely, saying thank you in that smile and hugs Gerard instantly. Gerard holds him and puts his head in Frank's neck. 

He kisses him there softly, moving to his jawline and doing the same there, then his cheek, and then they look at each other, still close and holding on to one another. Both of them look at each other's lips, both knowingly wanting the same thing, but both hesitating. Frank's mouth moves as if to say something, but nothing comes out and he wants to scream. Gerard's the one to make the smart decision this time and back away from Frank completely. Frank let's out a breath and Gerard almost thinks it's relief, as if Gerard's saved Frank from making a mistake. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Gee."

"Okay, baby."

Frank smiles and let out a soft "mmm" as he turns and opens the door to leave out. Gerard walks out behind him, taking Frank's keys and opening the door for him once they got to the car. He helps Frank in and helps him buckle up, closing the door and handing Frank the keys. Frank starts the ignition and sighs and he looks at Gerard longingly as he let his head rest on the head rest. Gerard leans into the window and whispers. 

"Hey..."

Frank looks at Gerard with a small smile on his face, his head leaning towards Gerard now. 

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Frank smiles and nods. 

"I know."

Gerard smiles and stands up. 

"See you later baby."

"See you, Gee."

Gerard backs away from the car then and Frank's pulling off. He watches with a sad smile on his face as he leaves and he knows he'll be counting the hours until Frank's back in his arms... or at least on his couch. It's weird, though, Frank would never object if Gerard tries to hold him and he's past laughing when Gerard says he loves him, now. He just smiles beautifully, blinks up at Gerard slowly as he takes a deep breath and says "I know". That always makes Gerard's heart flutter, because all he's wanted is for Frank to believe that he loves him and so now that he seems to have come around it makes Gerard heart melt. 

It's as if Frank is maybe starting to have feelings for him, now, too and Gerard's one hundred percent okay with that. Gerard would bet any amount of money that he probably is. He won't ever call him out on it, though, because Gerard's too afraid of Frank rejecting the idea and maybe scoffing and laughing at him. Usually Gerard's so calm, cool and collected, but when the thought of Frank rejecting him enters his mind it saddens and scares him. Gerard would never ever want that and so he's just going to keep testing the waters and see how far things go, but they've already gone further than he had ever anticipated and he's not complaining. Gerard just wishes Frank would get rid of his good for nothing boyfriend. 

Grant doesn't take care of him in all aspects of the relationship, all he does is work and to Gerard there's not that much work in the world that would keep him from coming home to Frank's beautiful face every night. Gerard would move mountains to get home to Frank every night, because he's so wonderful and infectious. His smile is like heaven on earth and his voice could put anyone to sleep in that soothingly sexy way... like a late night radio station talk show host. Gerard has told Frank that, too and he always just chuckles lowly and says "why, thank you" and that makes Gerard's cock jump in his pants, because he sounds even fucking sexier when he does that. Frank is just someone that anyone would love to be around, he's so amazing to Gerard. 

There's no reason why Grant should ever not make it home to him; none. His job isn't even that important in Gerard's eyes to ever neglect someone; especially his sweet little Frank. If only that were true, that he was Gerard's... he always finds himself wishing that and right now is no different. It's been thirty whole minutes without Frank and the entire time he's been on his mind. He wonders if he's made it home yet and as if God loved him especially today his phone goes off. 

'Just parking my car. I'll talk to you when I get situated inside, okay?'

Gerard smiles and instantly types out his reply. 

"Of course, beautiful. Looking forward to it."

Frank sends back a text automatically and it's a simple ":)" but to Gerard that means the world, because it means Frank's probably blushing and definitely is smiling down at his phone. Anytime he can make Frank smile he's ecstatic. 

_________________________________________________

Frank takes off his jacket and hangs it up, tossing his keys onto the table and calling out to Grant. Over the past few months Frank's started hanging out with Gerard while Grant was in fact home and that started rubbing Grant the wrong way. He would try to say something about it, but Frank would brush him off and say "I'm sorry I don't wait around on you to enjoy life anymore" or something along those lines and it would just end in Frank leaving with even more of a reason and Grant brimming mad with anger. Today was no different, when Grant walked down the hallway from the kitchen and rounded the corner Frank could see that he was in for it tonight and he really didn't feel like it since he had such a good day with Gerard. 

At first when this started happening Gerard was upset, because of course Frank told him everything that had to do with him, but then Gerard started suggesting that Frank stops coming to see him while Grant is home and that upset him so he just stopped telling him about it altogether. Gerard would always ask him if the arguments were still happening, but Frank would always pretend he didn't hear him or say he really doesn't want to talk about Grant. Frank usually said the latter, because then that made Gerard leave him alone quicker, because he knew deep down inside Gerard enjoyed not talking about Grant when it was their time alone.

"Hey, Grant."

Frank says, trying his hardest to ignore Grant's angry glare and get him to change his attitude. He walks over to Grant and hugs him tightly, he doesn't miss the fact that Grant only gave him a one armed half assed hug. Frank ignores it though, and kisses Grant on his cheek. 

"I don't have to ask where you've been... I can smell him all over you."

Frank stiffens, but then quickly recovers and chuckles nonchalantly while pulling back from the embrace. 

"How would you know what he smells like? I could smell like his house."

"You could... but if you did you would've said just that."

Frank sighs heavily and places his hands on his hip. 

"What is this? Are you trying to imply something?"

"No... should I be?"

"No!"

Frank shouts angrily and Grant looks at him oddly, as if trying to piece together a puzzle and it made Frank even more angry.

"There's no reason for you to be looking at me like that. I have nothing to hide from you and you know that."

Grant looks at Frank as if he's telling a complete lie. 

"So why haven't I met him yet, because I'm here? You could've brought him back or better yet, you two could just hang out here. Why do you always have to go to his house?"

"Because, /Grant/ no one wants to be a awkward third wheel to a fighting couple!"

Grant looks at Frank incredulously. 

"So he knows we fight!?"

"Of course he does. He's like my best friend."

"Since when, Frank!? I know you! You don't fucking make friends and you damn sure don't call them your best friend after only knowing them for three odd months!"

"Five..."

Frank says without even thinking twice and only realizes that was a mistake after seeing the look on Grant's face. 

"What the fuck does that matter? I'm sorry... is it you guys' anniversary or something?"

Grant asks sarcastically and Frank scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

"You're just being an asshole."

Frank replies with another roll of his eyes and a head shake. 

"And you're changing the subject... why is this Gerard guy so important that you couldn't be here today when I got home like we discussed yesterday?"

"I thought we were on a different subject."

Frank replies snottily and Grant's jaw clenches tightly. Frank straightens out his attitude a little in order to answer Grant, because while Grant isn't violent or anything of the nature towards Frank, you just don't want to get past the point of a clenched jaw with Grant and Frank knows that. This could escalate into something it doesn't need to and Frank is trying to get Grant off his back, not make him more upset. 

"We also discussed the fact that I wouldn't be here and he's not more important than you, I just made plans with him before I did with you."

"You don't make plans with me, I /am/ your plan... morning, noon and night."

Hearing Grant say that pisses Frank off, because he's the only reason that's not the case anymore. 

"No! No! Okay!? You fucking USED to be, but now all you give a fuck about is that shitty fucking job of yours that can't even keep a fucking site from crashing!"

"That shitty fucking job takes care of you!"

"Oh, just barely! I don't need you to take care of me, you don't anyway!"

"Who pays these bills!? Who bought that entire outfit you're wearing and who paid for that pretty little haircut!?"

"Because you BEG me to. I don't fucking /need/ you to take care of me and financially is the only way you do take care of me. I have a very healthy bank account thanks to my parents, I don't have to get a fucking job until I'm fifty if I don't want to! You beg to do those things, I don't beg you to! Remember that!"

"Well I'm sorry I can't just sit pretty on my ass all day like you can. I'm sorry I want to take care of you and that I love making you smile..."

Frank gets even more enraged at the fact that Grant's trying to demean him, but Frank guesses he did do it first, that still doesn't stop Frank from exploding. 

"Making me smile!? When is the last time you've seen me smile, Grant!? I mean like reeeally smile!?"

Frank cuts Grant off before he can even get a word out or open his mouth fully. 

"I bet you don't even have an answer to that, do you!?"

Frank cuts him off again.

"No, you fucking don't!"

"I do... and that's why I wanted you here today... to make you smile... but now I see exactly how you feel when I leave you like this..."

"Like what? What are you talking about?"

Frank asks, his anger fading, but only a little. 

"Your dinner's cold... I'll be at my office."

Grant goes to walk away and Frank grabs him. 

"My dinner... w-wait, you're not going anywhere. We're going to finish this, here and now."

Grant just looks at Frank and Frank takes that as an okay and that he's staying. 

"What are you talking about? What dinner?"

Frank asks again, placing his hands on his hips and waiting patiently for an answer. 

"When you were sitting at the table reading yesterday I saw something I never saw you do..."

Frank looks at Grant like a confused puppy and that leads Grant to elaborate. 

"You finished your entire magazine without looking up at me."

"W-what..."

Grant just chuckles, cutting Frank off and shaking his head. 

"You think I don't care about you... but I do. I notice things you think I don't. One of those things is when you read... you always look up at me... always. Yesterday, you didn't... not even once."

Frank's mouth parts a little as he stares at Grant with realization in his eyes.

"You're falling out of love with me."

Those words hit Frank like a ton of bricks, because he never once believed he was or that it was possible and he never wanted Grant to feel like that. He just noticed he's stopped caring as much and maybe that /is/ him noticing but being oblivious. 

"Do you really believe that?"

Frank asks, sadly, because he doesn't want to believe it. 

"I do."

Grant says quietly, his head bowed now, both of them fighting not to look at one another. Neither of them want to see the hurt their causing each other in this moment. 

"You know how I feel about you..."

"Do I? I made a dinner for us tonight and thought you'd show up at least while I was cooking... by the time I put everything on the table I realized you wouldn't be coming home yet... and all I could think about is the fact that the reason is him. You chose him over me... after not looking up at me the night before... and you can't look me in the eyes now... so no, Frank... I'm sorry, you're wrong. I don't know how you feel about me. Not anymore."

"But Grant... is this the first time you've noticed anything, because if so then you don't love me the way I thought either..."

"I did notice... it was just once I saw you do that... it made it more real. You always look at me, no matter what you're doing... like you're just making sure I'm still there and when you notice I am you always smile to yourself... and yesterday, nothing. Today... nothing. Is these arguments all we are now?"

Frank finally looks at Grant and shakes his head sadly. 

"You tell me."

"You tell me something, Frank... is he more than your friend?"

Frank shakes his head slowly and moves closer to Grant, taking his head in his hands and smiling at the familiar feeling he hasn't felt in awhile. He looks up at Grant as he shakes his head again. 

"Gerard is just my friend..."

Frank says softly and leans up to kiss Grant. 

"Just a friend..."

"Frank..."

Grant shakes his head slowly and takes Frank's hands from his head and into his hands, holding them to his chest between them. 

"I can't help but wonder why... every kiss you give me... I can..."

Grant chokes up and Frank pulls back a little, looking at him with a worried and confused expression. 

"You smell so much like him... and I can't... fathom why."

"He's really hugsy with me... when I get there and leave... and we sit close on the sofa together sometimes... because it's small and..."

"This isn't making me feel any better, Frank."

"I'm telling you the truth... I want you to know I have nothing to hide."

Frank hates himself for saying it, because it's not entirely true; he has to hide the fact that Gerard's madly in love with him. 

"Is he like this with everyone?"

"Well... I-I don't know."

Frank lies, he knows damn well Gerard's not like this with others. 

"I've never seen him interact with anyone besides me."

'Not a complete lie', Frank thinks to himself. Grant looks skeptical and Frank pushes away from him, tugging his hands away from Grant. 

"You don't trust me?"

"I don't trust him. He doesn't need to touch you, you're mine."

Frank looks at Grant, astonished and a bit aroused, he can't deny that. That look suddenly turns hungry and he can see the same look in Grant's eyes. 

"Maybe you should act like it, then."

"I want you to myself tomorrow. All to myself. I don't want you going to see him or anything. I want you to be my boyfriend tomorrow. Be here when I get home. I'll take care of dinner and the rest. I just want you here."

Frank has no problem with that, except the drop he felt in his stomach when Grant practically forbade him from going to see Gerard tomorrow. Grant's not usually demanding and he actually wants to try and fix them, so who is Frank to deny him this once? He can't ignore the hurt he's feeling, knowing he's going to let Gerard down, completely. But he can't focus on that, because the one he shares his life with is looking at him like a piece of meat, but also lovingly and Frank's thoughts being on Gerard would only unknowingly prove Grant and Gerard right, he's falling out of love with Grant and falling in love with Gerard. 

"Okay."

__________________________________________________

It's eleven at night and Grant is snoring quietly next to Frank. After they'd established that little thing they had dinner together and talked for hours. It was a nice feeling to be able to talk to Grant again like they did in the beginning of their relationship and it felt refreshing. It felt like the start of a change and he was hoping it would be. Frank's phone goes off and he's just now noticing it since he's been occupied and in his thoughts. 

Frank gets out of bed and grabs his pants. He pulls his phone out and sees he has six messages from Gerard. He suddenly feels bad and sits back on the bed to read them. Frank opens his phone and scrolls through them slowly. First it's sweet and then it turns slightly worried, which Frank guesses is still kind of sweet, but the last one is a little angry. 

Text 1: 'Hey, waiting for your text. :)'

Text 2: 'You love to keep me waiting to hear from your beautiful self. ;)'

Text 3: 'Are you okay? I'm getting worried.'

Text 4: 'You two aren't fighting are you? :/

Text 5: 'Frankie, please answer me. I'm getting a little antsy. I'll come there if I have to.'

Text 6: 'Alright, Frank. Fine. Maybe you're busy with him.'

Frank sighs and thinks of something to say back to Gerard, but anything he says will probably hurt or anger Gerard. 

'I'm okay. We had a little disagreement, but we handled it and then spent some time together. I'm sorry, I forgot all about my phone.'

Frank almost instantly receives a text back and he frowns. 

'Or all about me. Glad you're okay, really. Good night, Frank.'

Frank hates what he has to tell him next since he's already disappointed him. 

'I won't be seeing you tomorrow, Gee. Grant and I are having a day to ourselves.'

'But he works...'

'Yeah, I know.'

'So why can't you just come here until he gets off like you usually do?'

'Because, Gee... it's just this once. I'm with you all of the time.'

'Alright.'

'Gee? Please don't be upset.'

One minute turns into two and then ten. Frank's sure Gerard's not going to answer him back, now. He sighs and puts his phone down on his bedside table. Grant rolls over and pulls him down in bed. Frank snuggles into him, but his mind is on another man, completely, even as Grant starts kissing him and stroking his cock. 

**********END FLASHBACK**********

Frank's on his knees with them spread open, his shoulders and head is his only support and his back is arched deeply with his ass high in the air. Gerard's kissing down his arch slowly and up to his. When he gets to Frank's opening he tongue kisses him there slowly, his tongue pushing into him a little and he's moaning. Frank's moans are louder, though and needier and his entire body is shaking. Frank's eyes roll in the back of his head and he starts whimpering lowly his mouth open and wet, drool spilling from it. 

"G-Gee..."

He whimpers quietly and Gerard smirks, gripping his ass and pushing his tongue into him to devour him.


	7. Ch(eat)ing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Frank? Hey, what are you doing here?"
> 
> Frank chuckles nervously and shifts to one side, shrugging his shoulder and looking up at Gerard through his lashes. 
> 
> "I thought you'd be happy to see me."
> 
> Gerard looks at Frank and he is, he most certainly is happy to see him and so he lets him know. 
> 
> "I am, Frank. I'm always happy to see you."
> 
> Frank looks at him head on and bites his lip nervously. 
> 
> "You're calling me Frank... and you haven't invited me in."
> 
> Gerard gives a tiny smile and looks at him. 
> 
> "Doesn't mean I'm not happy to see you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, I love them and your honest feedback. Luv u guys ❤
> 
> P.S. Happy Holidays, everyone !
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

Frank moans loudly and throws his head back, his hair flying through the air with the movement and landing softly on his shoulders. He's riding Gerard's face like his life depends on it, his hips rocking back and forth and his moans breaking the closer he gets to losing it. It turns Frank on so much that Gerard is as hard as he is just from eating his ass. Come to think of it "eating" is an understatement. Gerard moans and Frank runs his hands over his own body in a complete haze and to his hair. 

Frank starts tugging on it and whimpering as his hips start bucking faster and harder. Frank's body practically has a mind of it's own right now. Gerard holds him down on his mouth by his thighs and hips, his tongue wiggling deep inside of him, just hitting his prostate. Frank's entire body starts trembling, his thighs clenching Gerard's face over and over, the arch in his back deepening. Both of their moans are bouncing off the walls and Frank's toes are fucking curling. 

"I'm gonna fucking cum, Daddy!"

Frank groans and tugs on his hair hard as drool slips out the side of his mouth and down his cheek. 

"Daddy..."

He whimpers in a warning voice and Gerard fucking growls loudly and encouragingly. That sound sends Frank over the edge and he starts cumming all over Gerard's chest and stomach. Frank's body jerks harshly and he groans out loudly, bringing his hands down on Gerard's hips and digging his nails into them. 

"Ohhh, fuck Daddy... mmm!"

Frank bites his lip and giggles as he wiggles his ass on Gerard's mouth. 

"God! You're so amazing, Daddy!"

Frank shouts with more giggles and Gerard chuckles, pulling his tongue out of Frank and spanking his ass with both hands. 

"You taste like heaven. Always knew you'd taste heavenly."

Frank chuckles and bites his lip as he moves from over Gerard and to his side. He leans into him and kisses him softly, moaning into the kiss. 

"You thought about that?"

Frank asks in a sultry tone with a look to match and Gerard bites his lip and nods. 

"Did you think about me riding your face like that... cumming all over you?"

Gerard nods again, still biting his lip. Frank slides his hand down Gerard's thigh and to his cock, gripping it firmly and stroking it slowly. Gerard moans when Frank does this and it makes Frank's mouth water for him. 

"The real thing is better than anything I've ever conjured up."

Frank smirks as he bites his lip, looking into Gerard's eyes with a look of want. 

"Thank you, Daddy."

Gerard moans as Frank's strokes quicken and he keeps staring at him like he's ready to pounce. 

"Wanna taste you again."

Frank moves down and between Gerard's legs, his ass in the air for Gerard to see and a smirk on his lips. Frank leans forward and licks up Gerard's cock slowly causing him to moan out loudly. 

**********FLASHBACK**********

It had been a full two weeks since Gerard and Frank had seen each other. They had been texting here and there, but it was sparingly and Gerard only told Frank he loved him once. Although he doesn't know if it really counts, because he'd said, "do you still love me?" to which Gerard answered "you know I do." It was good enough for Frank, though. However, he was fed up of not seeing Gerard. 

Sure Frank was enjoying the time he was having with Grant, but he missed being with Gerard during the day. They also hadn't been having sex, but they were having a lot of oral sex and hand jobs. Frank was beginning to get suspicious, but he would just keep it to himself, because they hadn't been fighting and he didn't want to change that. Gerard and Frank, however, had been going through a little patch and Frank was done with it. That's why he's now standing at his door with a little smile on his face. 

"Frank? Hey, what are you doing here?"

Frank chuckles nervously and shifts to one side, shrugging his shoulder and looking up at Gerard through his lashes. 

"I thought you'd be happy to see me."

Gerard looks at Frank and he is, he most certainly is happy to see him and so he lets him know. 

"I am, Frank. I'm always happy to see you."

Frank looks at him head on and bites his lip nervously. 

"You're calling me Frank... and you haven't invited me in."

Gerard gives a tiny smile and looks at him. 

"Doesn't mean I'm not happy to see you."

Gerard moves aside and holds his arm out, inviting Frank inside. Frank walks into the house and Gerard closes the door. Frank takes off his jacket and hangs it on the coat / hat rack. Frank then does something that Gerard's not expecting, but it makes him smile very hard and happily. Frank hugs him first and especially tight. 

Gerard inhales Frank's scent and hugs him tighter. Frank smiles softly and sighs contently, melting into Gerard's embrace. Gerard kisses his head and rubs his back softly then pulls back. They smile softly at each other and then Frank takes Gerard's hand. He leads him to Gerard's hallway and to the kitchen. 

"I thought we could start with a good trashy beer, because man have I been dying to have one with you."

Gerard chuckles as Frank pulls him into the kitchen. 

"You know I always have plenty for you."

"Mhmm... yup."

Frank sits Gerard down, pushing him down by his shoulders and then lingering there in his personal space. Gerard looks up at Frank and it's not long before they've been staring at each other for too long. Frank leans his forehead against Gerard's and Gerard exhales contently. They look at each other and Frank bites his lip. Gerard's eyes flicker towards the movement and then back on Frank's eyes. 

"I'm gonna get the beer now."

Frank says in almost a whisper and Gerard's eyes were back on his lips. Gerard closes his eyes and nods and Frank backs away from him. Gerard tries to get his breathing under control and loosens the grip he has on either side of his seat, from when he was trying to refrain from touching Frank inappropriately. He looks up to see Frank popping the cap on one and then the other beer. Frank then walks back over to Gerard and hands him his beer. 

"Thanks, sweetie."

Frank blushes and nods before taking a huge pull from the bottle. Gerard follows his steps and then looks at Frank who's licking his lips slowly. 

"I've missed this taste."

Frank giggles and Gerard laughs, ignoring his previous thoughts of Frank. 

"Should've come by sooner."

Frank looks at Gerard and smiles. 

"Yeah, but I'm here now."

Frank looks down at Gerard's hand in his lap and Frank placed his own hand on his thigh and ran it up to his hand. Gerard gasped as it happened and breathed out heavily. Frank smiles innocently and takes Gerard's hand in his. Frank pulls Gerard from his seat and he goes willingly. 

"Let's go to the sofa."

Frank bites his lip softly as he observes the look in Gerard's eyes as he's looking at him. Gerard's eyes are all over his body and he really looks hungry for him. It's been a long time since anyone's really looked at Frank like that and it was in the beginning stages of his relationship with Grant. Frank turns and leads Gerard to his living area and to the sofa. The entire time Gerard's eyes were glued to Frank perfect body. 

"Are we just going to talk or do you wanna watch something? Maybe some music? Yeah, music."

Gerard laughs at Frank's rushed words and sits him down on the sofa. 

"Okay. I'll get the music. Relax, Frankie. Enjoy your beer."

'And the view' Frank thinks to himself as he watches Gerard drink from his bottle as he walks over to the radio system. Gerard went to his vinyl collection, knowing how much Frank loves it and he missed this so much. Damn, does he look good. Frank sips on his beer to occupy his thoughts and time waiting for Gerard to sit close to him like he knows he will. Once the music starts Frank smiles and kicks his shoes off. 

Gerard goes back over to the sofa and kicks off his own shoes. Frank folds his legs onto the sofa behind him and sips his beer, watching Gerard over the bottle. Gerard sits down on the sofa and slides over to Frank. Frank smiles and leans his head back on the sofa. Gerard folds his legs onto the sofa and smiles at Frank. 

"So, how has things been going at work?"

Gerard takes a deep breath and Frank laughs. 

"That bad?"

Gerard shakes his head and looks into his beer bottle. 

"Nah, just not a change. So basically the same BS."

Gerard takes a gulp from his beer and looks at Frank. 

"How have things been with you?"

"Pretty good. Boring most days, though. I missed you occupying my time."

Gerard blushes and Frank bites his lip softly as he smiles at Gerard. 

"Are you blushing Mr. Way?"

The look in Gerard's eyes shift at Frank's words and Frank smiles at him knowingly. 

"Have you gone out anywhere new or same old places?"

Gerard just shakes his head. 

"I've been staying in."

Frank nods in agreement. 

"Me too."

Gerard looks at Frank and bites his lip. 

"You could've came here."

"I didn't exactly feel welcomed. I just got so tired of us having that feeling between us so... I came today."

Frank shrugs and Gerard nods. 

"I'm sorry for acting like that towards you. I just really wanted to... and then you just ignored me and then blew me off when you finally did answer me back."

"I didn't ignore you, I forgot about my phone. Grant and I..."

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay, so... I didn't mean to do it. And I definitely didn't want to disappoint you."

Gerard shakes his head and Frank reaches out and takes his chin into his hand and forced him to look at him. 

"Really... I want you to listen to me and believe me when I say it really hurt me knowing I let you down and hurt you."

Gerard's look softens and it looks as if he truly does believe Frank. 

"I never meant to hurt you."

Gerard nods and caresses Frank's cheek, briefly. 

"Okay, Frankie."

Frank smiles and leans forward to kiss Gerard's cheek and Gerard swears he stops breathing, himself, for a moment. When Frank pulls back he still has that beautiful smile, that Gerard loves, gracing his lips. Gerard looks at his lips and God does he want to kiss him, but he knows he just can't. Frank is watching Gerard watch him and it's making him feel all kinds of things inside. He doesn't know what Gerard's thinking, but his eyes kind of give it away and Frank would be lying if he said he wasn't thinking along the lines of the same thing. 

Frank leans forward and kisses Gerard again, this time on the corner of his mouth with his hand grazing his thigh. Frank moves back a little, but only to connect his forehead with Gerard's. Frank stares at Gerard's lips as he reaches up and rubs them gently with his fingers. Frank knows he's a horrible person for wanting this so badly, but he can't help it. The way Gerard looks at him ignites a fire and burning passion deep inside of him. 

Gerard moves his own hand to the nape of Frank's neck, pushing his fingers into his hair and holding him firmly there. That little gesture, the way Gerard's holding him, makes Frank lose control of himself. Along with the way they're now staring and panting softly at each other, breathing each other's space; just evading. Before either one of them can breathe again Frank's pressing his lips against Gerard's. Both of them emitted moans that were heard very loudly over the music. 

Frank moans again and shakily this time as Gerard pulls him in more by his neck. Gerard sucks and licks his tongue, moaning and sucking on his lip. Frank's moans escalate and it's music to Gerard's ears. None of their kisses were ever this intense and every ounce of Gerard's being is loving and cherishing this moment. Frank breaks the kiss and connects their foreheads, looking up at Gerard as he starts stroking his cock that's still sadly inside of his pants. 

"Shit, Frankie..."

Gerard moans as Frank strokes him firmer and faster. 

"Oh, fuck... shit..."

It's been awhile since anyone but Gerard has touched his cock and it's the boy he's been pining after for months, so to say he's a little far gone, too soon, is an understatement. 

"I'm sorry... so, so sorry."

Frank says softly, pecking Gerard's lips repeatedly and slowly, looking at him after each peck. 

"God, Frankie... sssokay... it's okaaay..."

Gerard grips his hair and causes Frank to moan out loudly. 

"Mmmmm!"

That sound is music to Gerard's ears and he unexpectedly... okay, expectedly, but abruptly cums hard in his pants from this perfect boy. Frank moans when he feels his palm heating up from Gerard's cum and bites his lip, tugging on it with a whine. His own cock is throbbing so hard inside of his pants and he's fucking close. Frank pulls back and moans obscenely, sending electric chills through Gerard's body again, as he rubs his own cock now. Frank has one leg up and the other leaning on Gerard's leg. 

Frank's head is thrown back on the sofa and his jaw is slack, his moans getting louder the closer he gets. Frank boldly opens his pants and lifts his shirt up. He figures he really shouldn't stain his clothes with cum before going home to his boyfriend. Oh, fuck... his boyfriend. He can't focus on Grant, though, because Gerard's eyes is glued to his tattooed skin and he's damn near drooling. 

Frank pulls his cock out and looks over at Gerard again as he starts stroking it. Gerard's bites his lip so hard the skin breaks a little. It doesn't even faze him, though, because Frank looks like he's auditioning for a home movie right now and he's got the fucking roll after this. His tattooed fingers are moving expertly over his cock, hitting all the spots he's sure he's grown to know during his teenage years like every other boy hitting his peak. Gerard feels Frank's gaze on him and he looks up into his eyes. 

They're so lusty and fucking hot, Gerard's never seen anything like it. Frank's moans escalate and Gerard is sure he's hard again, he touches himself to confirm his suspicions. Gerard palms himself a little as he watches Frank's eyes get lower and lower and his body begin to tremble softly. Frank squeezes his eyes shut as a moan erupts from deep within him and he grips Gerard's hand as he starts cumming hard. The sounds Frank makes is like a symphony and his facial expressions are straight from a high end porno, though no one would ever look this gorgeous. 

"Mmmfuck... fuuuck, Gerard... mmm..."

Gerard moans as he stares at Frank finishing himself off. He looks so good and Gerard wants to take him.

**********END FLASHBACK**********

"Damn..."

"Holy shit..."

They both collapse on the bed, chuckling and glistening with sweat. They're both pretty sure the other has never had this much sex with another person ever. Frank curls his hot body up against Gerard's, starting a fever that would be there regardless, because their chemistry is damn hot. 

"You're incredible."

Frank chuckles and bites his lip as he looks up at Gerard. 

"Thank you, sweetheart. You're simply amazing. I've never felt this way with anyone before. You're... unbelievable... indescribable."

Gerard blushes and kisses Frank's forehead. He looks down at him with hopeful eyes. 

"Please stay with me, Frankie..."

Frank thinks he's already dug himself a grave that he's not even sure he wants out of, so he nods slowly. 

"Yes, Gerard... I'll stay with you."

Gerard smiles and reaches for Frank's phone and hands it to him. 

"Tell him..."

"Huh?"

Frank asks kind of panicked. 

"That you won't be coming home, baby. Breathe."

Frank smiles nervously and nods in relief as he looks for Grant's texts in his phone. He types out the message and sighs as he reads it over and over. 

"I'm not coming home tonight."

Frank sends the message and turns his phone off completely. He hands it back to Gerard with a smile on his lips. Gerard takes it and kisses Frank delicately. He discards it and lays Frank down as he continues to kiss his body and touch all over him.


	8. You Had Me at Hello / I Belong To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mmm, what’s that little boy? What can Daddy do for you?”
> 
> “Touch me…”
> 
> Frank growls out and Gerard almost ejaculates in his pants. 
> 
> “I think you forgot your manners little boy… that’s not being good to me. Maybe I shouldn’t…”
> 
> “No, please… please, Daddy…”
> 
> “Someone’s been refreshed without much refreshing being done.”
> 
> “Please, Daddy… please…”
> 
> “You’ve already had me plenty of times tonight. Aren’t you all worn out?”
> 
> “I will always want you inside of me for the rest of my life.”
> 
> Gerard stops and looks down at Frank with soft eyes.
> 
> “I never thought the day would come that you’d be saying those words looking up at me.”
> 
> Gerard chuckles and shakes his head.
> 
> “I meant the ‘rest of my life’ part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the horrible wait.

The entire night they spent together felt like a movie. They stayed up until five in the morning cooking, playing games, drinking, talking and ending it with sweet albeit rough love making that Frank can only describe as kind of magical. Frank had kept his phone off and never once turned it on to check if Grant texted or called him. To be honest he knew he had and probably a hundred times, but Frank was so entranced with Gerard he could care less. It's amazing what one night of hot passionate love making and bonding could do to the heart and brain.

Now that's not to say Frank has suddenly dropped every ounce of love he has for Grant or something; he's just not in the forefront of his mind. Gerard was there, speaking to him with his amazing voice and dancing with him when certain songs came on the radio. Telling him his deepest secrets and trying his hardest to pry Frank's out of him, but failing miserably. There's just some thing's Frank's still not comfortable with just spewing out this early in any relationship, no matter how much the two love each other. Frank was just sort of weird like that, but Gerard didn't mind it and that made Frank fall for him even more.

There was the thought that this wasn't even official yet. Frank hadn't left Grant and fully taken Gerard as his. He knows he has to do that in the morning, but he doesn't dwell on it. The sound of Gerard's laughter was enough to keep Frank's mind preoccupied. So was the gentle kisses and touches Gerard graced Frank's skin with now and then.

Frank spent the entire night in Gerard's long sleeve pajama shirt and only that while Gerard donned the pants and only those. Gerard took every chance he could to feel Frank up too. In the kitchen while they cooked, it's a good thing they would be the only ones consuming the food. Gerard slipped his hand under Frank's shirt when they danced too and while they played their games. When they got to an intimate topic Frank would find Gerard's hand soothingly caressing his thigh or vice versa and neither of them complained.

It was like Christmas for Gerard, having Frank here with him, and all he could think of is how close he is to fully having him. As they bonded Gerard counted the hours away as he was getting anxious with it all. This is what he's been waiting for, for what seems like an eternity, and it's going to happen. It's almost an overwhelming feeling but a welcomed one with wide open arms. Gerard would always welcome Frank with opened arms.

Later in the early morning while they were in bed cuddling Gerard held Frank so tightly if he was oiled he'd slip from his grasp. Frank never moved or gave a hint of being uncomfortable so Gerard kept his arms around him. They would kiss between stories and touch each other softly, always moaning sweetly before someone starts talking again. It wasn't long until those words eventually got lost as stopping was no longer an option. Gerard wanted Frank one last time before they slept and the way Frank was reacting to him was obvious that he wanted the same thing.

Gerard found himself between Frank's legs with one arm under his head, holding it in his hand and the other touching all over his body. Frank is squirming under Gerard and his body is quivering. Frank's begging for Gerard with his body and it's becoming harder for Gerard to keep up with his teasing. Gerard pins Frank's hip to the bed and he whines loudly. Gerard just smirks a little and moves his hand to Frank's cock.

Gerard begins stroking him slowly and firmly, tugging Frank's head back with the hand that's in his hair, and moving his head into his neck. He breathes him in and licks a long stripe up his neck and to his earlobe, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. If Gerard thought Frank was losing it before, he was wrong, because Frank's really losing it now. He's moaning and thrusting his hips up hard and desperate. Gerard pulls back completely and Frank all but scrambles up into his lap until Gerard grips his hair, stopping him in his tracks.

"Daddy wants you to be a good boy and you're going to do just that, right."

Gerard says as a statement rather than a question. Frank whimpers and nods up at Gerard, his eyes wide and glossy. Gerard nibbles on his lip as he whispers over it.

"And why is that?"

Frank moans loudly into Gerard’s mouth, the feeling of him nibbling on his lip intensifying everything all at once.

"Because I'm your good little boy."

"Yes, you are, my good little baby."

Gerard says, nodding and looking up at Frank. He suddenly picks him up and lays him back down on the bed, his legs spread wide, and Gerard between them on his own knees.

"Goodness, look at you..."

Gerard slowly drags his nails up Frank's leg and then the other.

"Always knew you would look so gorgeous spread out for me like this."

Frank whimpers and moans loudly.

"Daddy!"

He then begins whispering his name under his breath. Gerard moans and bites his lip.

“Mmm, what’s that little boy? What can Daddy do for you?”

“Touch me…”

Frank growls out and Gerard almost ejaculates in his pants. 

“I think you forgot your manners little boy… that’s not being good to me. Maybe I shouldn’t…”

“No, please… please, Daddy…”

“Someone’s been refreshed without much refreshing being done.”

“Please, Daddy… please…”

“You’ve already had me plenty of times tonight. Aren’t you all worn out?”

“I will always want you inside of me for the rest of my life.”

Gerard stops and looks down at Frank with soft eyes.

“I never thought the day would come that you’d be saying those words looking up at me.”

Gerard chuckles and shakes his head.

“I meant the ‘rest of my life’ part.”

He blushes softly and looks away from Frank. For a moment he’s brought back to the fact that Frank is the boy he’s been pining over for months now. The boy he’s been in love with and dreaming about most nights. Frank’s the boy he wants to give his last name to, the one he daydreams about every moment of every day. He’s the one for Gerard and he’s known it for some time, but still he never thought this day would come. 

Frank puts on one hell of a chase. However, he’s not making Gerard chase him right now. Frank’s the one doing the chasing and in one of the best ways possible. Frank caresses Gerard’s face and pulls him in for a deep and passionate kiss, his fingers roaming through his hair. Gerard melts on top of him and Frank smiles at that, because he felt it.

“You are so amazing to me, Gerard. I know you have to know that.”

Gerard shrugs shyly and Frank chuckles.

“Well if you don’t know, now you do.”

“I love you.”

Frank smiles at Gerard and nods his head.

“I know.”

He says as an homage to the beginning of things between them and Gerard chuckles and smiles back at him.

“Good.”

Gerard leans down and kisses Frank deeply.

“I want you to always know that. Once I have you I never ever want to lose you.”

“You had me at hello.”

Gerard let’s out a breath as he smiles unbelievingly down at Frank.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Gerard hates himself for it, but he tears up and looks away with a chuckle. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just I never thought you’d say that… I mean, you were one hell of a chase.”

“I was always right here, though, Daddy. Always with you.”

Gerard let’s his tears fall and leans down to kiss Frank softly on his cheek.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you so much too, Gerard.”

Frank smiles and holds Gerard’s face in his hands and makes him look at him. He begins swiping his tears from his cheeks with his thumbs. 

“I love you more than I ever thought possible. You’ve changed my life so much in such a short amount of time.” 

Gerard smiles in response to Frank’s words and kisses him passionately. Frank wraps his arms around Gerard’s neck loosely and moans sweetly into the kiss. Gerard moves into him and Frank gasps softly into his mouth.

“Daddy…”

“Mmm… have you ever…”

Gerard is cut off by Frank’s next words.

“No, you’re the first.”

Gerard chuckles and considers Frank’s eyes.

“How do you know what I was going to ask?”

“The same way I know you love me.”

Frank says with a smirk and a wink.

“Little fucker.”

“Yes, but I’m your little fucker and I’m right.”

“You are my little fucker and I’m about to fuck you nice and slow, but hard and deep.”

Frank moans and moves into Gerard.

“Mmm, seems like my baby wants that.”

“Yes, please Daddy?”

Frank arches up into Gerard as he pulls his hips down into him.

“Please, Daddy… put your little boy to bed.”

Gerard moans and leans into Frank’s neck, moving into him and sucking on his clavicle.

“Mmm, Daddy… make me feel so good, again.”

Frank groans out and digs his nails into Gerard’s hips. Gerard starts kissing along Frank’s jawline, moving to his spot just under his ear that he’d found that night, and licking and sucking there.

“Da-ddyyy… mmm, pleeease, please.”

Gerard begins sucking on Frank’s earlobe as he moved his hands up his thighs and to his ass, spreading him open. He moves his clothed cock against Frank’s opening and Frank moans loudly. The feeling of the fabric and Gerard’s hardness against his hole making his body shiver immensely.

“Take off your pants, please?”

Frank hikes his leg up on Gerard’s hip and pushes his foot into his pants and pushes them down with it.

“Mmm, damn Frankie… Baby… so needy, so amazing…”

Gerard felt like he could cum from that little move Frank pulled. Frank is now using both feet to get them down and Gerard kicks his pajamas off and to the floor. He pushes his hands up Frank’s shirt again and spreads him, moving his middle finger to Frank’s opening and pushing it into him a little. Frank moans loudly and moves on his finger as if it were his cock.

“Please…”

Frank whispers and Gerard all but loses it. His hole is still pretty stretched from all the sex they’d been having that night, so Gerard lines his cock up to his opening and begins pushing into him. Frank’s eyes roll back and his back arches and Gerard moans looking down at him and listening to him cry out in utter ecstasy.

“Mmm, D-d-daddy…”

“God, look at you… I’m so in love with your everything… your face, the way you look… mmm…”

Gerard buries his face into Frank’s neck and groans as he pushes deeper into him.

“Your body… so in love with you.”

“Mmm, I’m so in love with… y-y-you, Daddy!”

Gerard moans and sucks on his jawline, nibbling and pushing deeper into him, looking up at him. Gerard sits up and grips the sheets on either side of Frank’s head and pushes against his prostate, staying there as he looks into his eyes.

“I love hearing you say that. Makes me feel so good.”

“Good, Daddy… because I mean it… every single time I s-say it… mmm, Daddy… so good.”

Gerard grinds into him slowly as he keeps staring into Frank’s now very low eyes. The look in them is spurring Gerard on more and the sounds echoing throughout the room has everything to do with the swirls forming in the pit of his stomach.

“You’re really fucking something, Baby… so into you.”

Frank smiles sweetly and wraps his legs around Gerard’s waist, tightly. Frank pushes his fingers through Gerard’s hair and pulls him down for a kiss. They kiss passionately as Gerard fucks into him hard and deep, but slow and Frank finds himself pouring a slew of moans and whispered curses into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard bites his lip and tugs on it as he looks down at Frank. Frank returns the look in Gerard’s eyes with his own low ones, moaning as Gerard tugs his lip and keeps pounding into his sweet spot.

“Feels so good… Daddy… so… close…”

Gerard can feel Frank’s legs tighten around his waist and his grip on his hair has also tightened, so in Frank saying that he knows it’s all truth just from his body.

“Want you to hold on for Daddy… be a good little boy for me like you have all night.”

Frank moans and arches up into Gerard, tugging on his lip now and Gerard being the one to moan into Frank’s mouth.

“Anything for you, Daddy… only wanna please you.”

“How did I get so lucky?”

Gerard asks in a soft moan into Frank’s ear, causing him to moan himself and arch into him even more if possible.

“I ask myself the same thing, Daddy.”

Gerard looks at Frank properly not skipping a beat with his slow and purposeful strokes.

“Really?”

Frank caresses Gerard’s hair at the nape of his neck and nods slowly as he looks up at him through lidded eyes.

“Yes… Daddy… you’ve always been so good to me… so fucking good…. Daddy... fuck me, use me…”

Gerard growls and grips Frank’s hips tightly, digging his nails into them and pulling him up into his lap. He pulls out of Frank and turns him around. Gerard spanks his ass and bends him over. He spanks him again, earning a satisfied moan from Frank and a wiggle of his ass asking for more. Gerard bites his lip with a smirk and spreads Frank open with both hands. 

Gerard spits on Frank’s asshole and Frank moans obscenely, pushing his ass back and begging for it without words. Gerard pushes his cock into him and spanks both of his cheeks hard, not forgetting about the way Frank wordlessly begged to be spanked again. Frank moans loudly and pushes back on Gerard’s cock completely. 

“Yeah, fuck me…”

Frank keeps pushing back hard and Gerard grips his hip to stop him and then his hair tightly in his fist, pulling his head back.

“I think you begged me to fuck you… let me do my job.”

With that Gerard tugs on Frank’s hair as he fucks him hard and fast, gripping Frank’s throat with his other hand that was previously digging into his hip. Frank lets out a strangled cry and screams as Gerard drills his prostate and chokes him, loving every stroke, every tug of his hair.

“Da-a-addy… Daddy!”

Gerard moans and digs his nails into Frank’s neck, growling as he moved his hips at his highest momentum.

“You like being fucked like a slut?”

Frank’s eyes roll in the back of his head until they’re closed.

“Y-yes, Da-mmm-daddy…”

Gerard moans and tugs his hair tighter in his fist.

“Yeah? That’s because you are one… my perfect little fucking slut… screaming and moaning so loud for Daddy… begging like the good little whore you are.”

“Oh, God! Yes, Daddy… I’m your whorrrrre… mmm!”

Frank could feel his orgasm in the pit of his stomach waiting to erupt, but he wants to hold on for his Daddy. In fact, he doesn’t want to cum until his Daddy is spilling inside of him.

“Wanna feel you fill me up…”

Gerard’s hips stutter involuntarily and he growls out his next words.

“Oh, fuck… yeah?”

Frank moans and begins rolling his hips in a provocative circle as Gerard keeps fucking him deep. The way his Daddy is gripping him and moaning lets Frank know that he is definitely making him feel good with his movements.

“Mmm, yeah… wanna feel you dripping outta my asshole when you’re done with me. Wanna feel like your dirty little slut.”

“God fucking damn… oh, you are a fucking blessing.”

Frank giggles softly and is suddenly pulled against Gerard’s chest with his chin being held and pulled to kiss Gerard.

“Gonna fucking cum so deep inside of you.”

Gerard grips Frank’s chin and hair tightly, fucking him and getting closer to his end.

“I’m so close, Baby…”

“Mmm, yeah, Daddy… I want it so bad… fill my tight little hole with your cum, Baby…”

Gerard groans through clenched teeth and moans loudly as he bites Frank’s cheek and begins spilling inside of him like he’d begged him to.

“F-Frankie, Baby… mmm.”

“Yes, Daddy… please…”

“Mmm, yeah baby, cum for Daddy.”

Frank instantly begins spilling himself all over the bed, knowing they’d have to avoid that spot as they slept, but ignoring all of that completely as his orgasm washed over him like a wave.

“Daddyyyyy… Daddy… oh, God! Oh, my God, never felt like this beforrre.”

Frank feels himself spill even more and his body tremble tremendously. If Gerard wasn’t holding him he’d be sinking through the bed right now and to the floor.

“I know what you mean, Baby.”

Gerard says softly as he kisses Frank’s cheek.

“I love you so much, Frankie. Never gonna feel like this ever again. I belong to you.”


	9. To Be Determined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have to go.”
> 
> Frank doesn’t look at Gerard again after that, scared of what he might do if he does, he just goes to put his shoes on and then grab his jacket. Frank puts on said jacket and clears his throat, gaining Gerard’s attention.
> 
> “Thank you for dinner. It was amazing as always. However, some things are just too good and forbidden.”
> 
> Gerard moves over to Frank and Frank practically runs to the door. If this was someone else and Frank was watching this unfold he would laugh his ass off at how silly the person would look, but this is him and this is no laughing matter. He is deathly afraid. After the last thing that happened between them Frank knew he’d gone too far and they couldn’t do it again. It wasn’t full on sex, but it was full on cheating and Frank wasn’t about that life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depressive mood has me on a roll. Good thing for you guys. :)

**********Flashback**********

Frank’s sitting there staring back at Gerard with a hungry look in his eyes, mirroring Gerard’s own hungry stare. How they got here, Frank couldn’t begin to explain, he just knows he must stop this before it goes any further than this. This, being Gerard’s hands on Frank’s hips while Frank’s sitting in his lap grinding against him furiously. Frank gasps and whines and pushes off Gerard and almost instantly regrets it. Frank can see that Gerard’s clearly bruised by that. Still, he backs away from Gerard, running into the coffee table in the process and knocking a bit of juice over the rim of both glasses they’d had for dinner.

“I-I-I’m sorry, fuck, sorry Gerard.”

Gerard takes off his shirt and begins dabbing the table clean with it. He knew he would have to take a rag to it later, but the shirt would do for now. Frank’s breath is literally caught like a lump in his throat as he watches Gerard clean the mess he’d made a second before. Frank’s eyes are watching the way Gerard’s body moves and certain muscles flex as he works his arm and he just wants to attach himself to his body and never let go. Gerard’s not jacked, but he does have a very good build and nice enough muscle… Frank could see himself doing a pull up from his bicep.

“I s-should go. It’s late and um… we should, I-I should go.”

Gerard stands up and looks at Frank sadly, but Frank can’t focus on that, because his eyes are trailing between Gerard’s hardened cock in his sweatpants and his unclothed upper body.

“I promise I’ll behave. We won’t do anything you don’t want, you know that.”

“No, but I do want... I want so bad…”

Frank stares at Gerard with a defiant and hungry stare and breathing heavily and Gerard doesn’t even know what to say in response. His body surely reacts, however, and that makes Frank back away even more. Seeing Gerard bite his lip and his cock visibly twitch in his sweats was enough to make Frank decide he had to leave.

“I have to go.”

Frank doesn’t look at Gerard again after that, scared of what he might do if he does, he just goes to put his shoes on and then grab his jacket. Frank puts on said jacket and clears his throat, gaining Gerard’s attention.

“Thank you for dinner. It was amazing as always. However, some things are just too good and forbidden.”

Gerard moves over to Frank and Frank practically runs to the door. If this was someone else and Frank was watching this unfold he would laugh his ass off at how silly the person would look, but this is him and this is no laughing matter. He is deathly afraid. After the last thing that happened between them Frank knew he’d gone too far and they couldn’t do it again. It wasn’t full on sex, but it was full on cheating and Frank wasn’t about that life. 

He hated the idea of it all and he couldn’t believe he let someone come along and start compromising his character and loyalty. None of this was Gerard’s fault, he’s not saying that, Frank’s a grown man and can take responsibility for his own actions. Gerard didn’t make him do anything, but he damn sure enticed him to. When Frank gets to the door Gerard’s crowding him and speaking to him softly, so softly Frank almost misses it.

“If you want it this bad… why not let it happen. You’re not happy, Frank.”

“I am…”

“So why are we here… huh? Why are you so turned on by someone else? If you were truly happy you would be at home being faithful. Instead you’re here with me and I’m not talking down on you Frankie, just stating the honest facts. Why are you so scared if you’re happy? You would be able to be around me with no feelings if you were happy with him.”

“Shut up. I’m leaving. Move.”

Frank says in an uneven and angry tone as he pushes Gerard away from him. He’s truly pissed off at Gerard, he doesn’t need him pointing out how horrible he is, he’s aware of that. He also doesn’t need Gerard throwing his relationship in his face. That’s why he never wanted to confide in Gerard about it in the first place. Gerard reaches out and Frank stares at him firmly. Gerard raises his hand to let him know he’s just opening the door for him.

“Good night, Frank.”

Frank stares at him a moment longer and can’t help giving him one more once over before walking out of the house and heading for his car. The pep in his step was top notch, he needed to get home to his boyfriend and prove just how happy he is. The question is who is he trying to convince and fool.

Gerard watches Frank drive off and he sighs angrily and slams his door. He goes over to the coffee table and picks up the glasses. Gerard goes to the kitchen and empties them into the sink. Gerard then grabs a bottle of wine he left on the counter and pours it into one of the dirty glasses and drinks it down. He fills the glass again and puts down the bottle. 

Gerard walks from the kitchen back to his living room and sits on the sofa. He swirls the wine in his glass and takes a huge gulp from it. He rests his elbows on his knees and bows his head with a sigh. All he wants is to be able to love the boy of his dreams. Why won’t he just leave when he knows what he wants?

Gerard knows he said he would wait for Frank and he does love the chase, man does he love it, but in the end, it hurts. Gerard hates the way he feels when things like this happens. Maybe he should’ve never let them go that far again, they had agreed not to and then here they were again a week or two later, maybe three, who knows. Gerard does know he should’ve been the one to use his brain, because Frank obviously wasn’t using his until it was practically too late. What is he going to do, go home and fuck his boyfriend? 

God, that would be a hurt piece, but Gerard knows he has no right to be hurt. Frank belongs to someone else and he knows that. Gerard knew very well what this was supposed to be. He should’ve been the one to keep it that way. Now he’s here, drinking wine and practically seething at the fact that they’re going to have sex.

The next thing Gerard sees is his glass shattering against the wall after having thrown it.

 

Frank walks into his home and sees Grant walking from upstairs with his briefcase in his hand.

“Look who decided to come home an hour too late.”

Frank looks down and shrugs a little.

“I know I’m late, we just ran a little late with dinner.”

“Are you fucking him or me?”

Grant asks crudely and Frank’s head snaps up at him.

“Neither!”

Frank barks angrily and Grant nods and shakes his head with a bitter chuckle.

“Right. You’re right. We’re not fucking. I’m going to work.”

“Why? You’re off tonight. I thought maybe we could…”

“Could what Frank?”

Grant interrupts angrily and Frank fights not to roll his eyes, because he was just about to tell him, but he’s so angry he’s being rude. Grant stares at him angrily and Frank ignores it. He walks over to Grant and pulls him down the steps carefully.

“I was saying… we could fuck.”

Grant narrows his eyes at Frank and Frank takes a deep breath, trying his hardest to fight the fact that Grant clearly doesn’t want him right now, if ever.

“You can go back to your boyfriend and I’ll go to work.”

“Grant, please stop. I want you.”

Frank moves closer to him, looking up at him and he sees Grant fighting not to give in. That’s good, that means he’s wearing him down and maybe, just maybe he’ll finally get what he wants. If this is what he wants. Frank begins rubbing Grant’s cock through his suit pants and lifts to kiss him deeply. Grant returns the kiss and Frank moans too eagerly, because Grant pulls back and looks at him suspiciously.

“Why are you acting like this? Why are you so turned on? It’s not because you saw me on my way out the door, trust me I know that doesn’t turn you on.”

Frank finally does roll his eyes and almost stomps his foot, because he’s more than a little fed up. He’s way past that right now. Gerard turned him on immensely and then he made him feel like shit about his relationship and now his boyfriend is making him feel even worse. Maybe he deserves to feel this way, because Gerard is the reason he’s so turned on like this right now. Maybe this is his karma for what he’s already done with Gerard and hasn’t confessed to Grant. Maybe this is what he gets for making Gerard feel the way he does.

“It’s because you never fuck me. I want us to… God, Grant why do I have to keep explaining this to you? What we do is not sex, not making love… it’s not… you don’t love me the way you used to.”

Grant sighs heavily and rubs his bald head and it makes Frank want to slap him in it for no particular reason other than the fact that he has no hair.

“Why is everything about sex with you?”

Now he has a reason to smack him, although he doesn’t.

“It’s not. How can you… I think I’ve been very fucking understanding for very fucking long Grant. I don’t understand why you can’t comprehend what I’m saying to you. The only reason sex is an issue is because we never have it and I do believe as you inquired not too long ago, you always working is a problem too.”

“Yeah, everything’s a problem with you. I work! Therefore, I’m tired.”

“So, I’m just supposed to never have sex again? You realize how early in the relationship we are to be having this problem, right? You recognize that this is shit married people go through after ten years.”

Grant sighs and rolls his eyes at Frank.

“What are you saying Frank?”

Frank doesn’t miss his actions and it prompts his next question.

“Do you even care?”

“Maybe I would if you were here. You were late and didn’t even have dinner with me. You just want me to fuck you like a fucking whore, right?”

“Yeah… that’s right. That’s exactly what I fucking want. So why don’t you do it?”

Frank tries again at seducing Grant by moving to him again and rubbing his cock firmly. Grant is hard, despite his efforts at appearing unbothered.

“I haven’t had desert.”

“I’ve already told the office that I’m coming.”

“You are the office. You can fucking stay home, Grant. Please!”

Grant takes Frank’s hand from his cock and pushes him away slightly.

“No. You should’ve been here.”

Frank scoffs and makes a face. Look at the pot calling the kettle black.

“You never are… you don’t like it, huh?! A taste of your own fucking medicine.”

Frank asks with a bitter smirk and Grant shrugs, making Frank seethe inside.

“At least I’m at work and not doing God knows what with that fucking Gerald guy.”

Frank twists his lips and rolls his eyes.

“You know his name is Gerard.”

“Look at that… you didn’t even deny my insinuation. You’re focused on his fucking name. Move.”

Grant pushes Frank out of the way, softly because he’s not entirely stupid, he knows better than to “put his hands” on Frank. Frank grabs his arm and stares at him, pleadingly.

“Grant…”

Grant just sighs and pulls away from Frank softly and walks over to the door. He puts on his suit jacket and looks back at Frank.

“I’ll come back before twelve. We’ll go to bed together.”

“What do you mean?”

Frank looks at him hopeful.

“I mean we’ll sleep and talk about this in the morning.”

Frank’s lips tremble and he doesn’t say another word. Grant clearly doesn’t understand it. He doesn’t get there’s nothing to talk about, all he must do is bend him over and fuck him like an animal in heat. Frank walks past Grant and back out the door.

“Where are you going, Frank!?”

Grant follows him out the house a little, but doesn’t chase him because the door is still open.

“Away from here. Fuck you, Grant… or don’t. There’s plenty of people who would love to fuck me. I am everything and more to you and even better in the bedroom and you pretend you’ve forgotten that. It’s not fucking me… it’s you.”

“I never said it was you, Frank… come back inside.”

Grant gesture to the house and Frank shakes his head as he keeps walking to his car.

“No… go to work. Our relationship is obviously not work to you again. That didn’t last long.”

“You’re the one who stayed out late.”

Frank hates the way Grant sounds’ as if things is tit for tat or something and it turns him off completely to the idea of them.

“Yeah, but you decided to not be here when I came home. You decided to run from us.”

“And what are you doing? Shouldn’t you be here when I get back.”

Frank shakes his head and opens his car door. He gets into the car and starts it up without another word or glance in Grant’s direction. This is his last straw… he can’t deal with it anymore. Frank's tired of trying to get Grant to see that it's not the sex, but the intimacy, the closeness. He misses that so much and the one person he wants it from doesn't want to give it to him. There’s someone willing to love him in all areas without a second guess and he would go back and give himself to him. Whatever he and Grant talk about in the morning is to be determined.


	10. Tell Me You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Frank…”
> 
> Frank interrupts Gerard by shaking his head, indicating he wanted to be the one to speak.
> 
> “Take me...”
> 
> Gerard looks at Frank like he sprouted another head.
> 
> “W-what…”
> 
> “Take me… make love to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the story has come full circle (back to present day through flashbacks), the real ish will begin to happen now.

Frank finds himself standing outside of Gerard’s door again. He doesn’t knock instantly, he’s scared and shaking profusely, he’s aware of what he’s about to do. Frank also doesn’t know how things are between him and Gerard and if he should even be on his steps. Frank thinks, though, that they’re best friends and Gerard would want to help him. He’d want to make him feel better right now and Frank wants it so bad. 

He wants Gerard to take care of him, his body, his mind. He wants to feel what he’s been missing out on. Frank wants to feel loved, completely. The next thing he does is deafening to his ears, everything around him stops, his heart included as he waits for Gerard to open the door. Suddenly there’s light pouring from the house and Gerard standing there with a surprised expression on his face.

They both stare at the other, both looking like they’d been crying, and both longing to touch the other. Frank swallows thickly and looks into Gerard’s eyes with regret and he wants to apologize, but he can’t find words at all. Gerard is obviously having the same problem, because he doesn’t even attempt, or maybe he doesn’t want Frank here. They continue to search their brains for something to say, silently praying it’s conveyed in their eyes. It’s a good two minutes before either of them says a word.

“Frank…”

Frank interrupts Gerard by shaking his head, indicating he wanted to be the one to speak.

“Take me...”

Gerard looks at Frank like he sprouted another head.

“W-what…”

“Take me… make love to me.”

Gerard just stands there trying to comprehend what Frank is saying and if he truly means what he’s saying. Before he knows what’s happening Frank’s arms are around his neck and he’s kissing him hard and desperate. Frank pushes them into the house and he kicks the door close somehow before pushing Gerard into the house further.

“Please, Gee… take me… fuck me.”

Gerard forces himself to be the one thinking with a clear head.

“Frankie, what about…”

“Take me… fucking take me.”

Frank moves closers to Gerard and kisses him again, softly this time. 

“I want this… don’t tell me you’ve changed your mind now.”

Frank bites his lip worriedly and looks up at Gerard.

“Don’t you still want me?”

Frank pants over Gerard’s lips and ghosts his lips over Gerard’s.

“Tell me you want me.”

Gerard looks at Frank and he can’t help but wonder what happened between him and Grant and why he was here begging him so desperately for assurance. Gerard notices he’s taking too long to answer by the way Frank’s eyes and head begin to drop in disappointment. Gerard lifts Frank’s chin and kisses him.

“Are you sure?”

Frank nods his head quickly and bites his lip.

“Then of course I want you.”

Frank sobs and kisses Gerard deeply, pulling his body close to his, trying to mold their bodies together. Gerard moans into Frank’s mouth and Frank reciprocates it before pulling away and looking up at Gerard, connecting their foreheads.

“Take me to your room, please.”

Gerard picks Frank up and he circles his legs around his waist. Gerard begins walking them through the living room to the stairway that leads to Gerard’s bedroom. When he gets there, he opens the door and takes Frank inside. Gerard carries him over to his bed and puts him down on it. Frank instantly gets on his knees and moves to the edge of the bed. 

Frank begins unbuttoning Gerard’s pajama shirt he’d replaced the shirt from earlier with and slides it off his shoulders and onto the floor. Gerard reaches up and wipes a stray tear from Frank’s cheek and then caresses it softly. Frank smiles and leans into the touch, wanting to feel more of his body against his. Frank leans forward and begins kissing Gerard’s shoulder, moving up and to his neck, then down his other shoulder. Frank looks up at him as he begins placing soft kisses over his chest, trailing down his stomach slowly. 

When he gets to his hips he begins licking there, gaining a soft groan from Gerard and a fist in his hair. Frank looks up at him and Gerard’s already looking at him with dark and lustful eyes. Frank suddenly became very aware that this is really going to happen. He’s finally going to give himself to Gerard and he couldn’t be more turned on if he tried. Frank continues to look into Gerard’s eyes as he unbuckles Gerard’s belt and takes it off. 

Frank unbuttons Gerard’s pants next and unzips them carefully before pulling them down. Gerard steps out of them when they pool at his feet and kicks them to the side. Frank bites his lip as his eyes roam Gerard’s body slowly with a hunger in his eyes both can feel. Frank sits back and takes off his shirt, revealing his tattoos that Gerard loves. In fact, he’s practically drooling over Frank as he runs his hands over his body. 

Gerard’s tracing the patterns and words with his fingertips, almost mesmerized by Frank. Gerard lays Frank down on the bed and lays down between his legs, beginning to undo his pants, and kissing over her hip bones. Gerard looks up at Frank, as he begins to trace his tattoos with his tongue. Frank’s body begins to quiver as sensations Frank’s never felt roams through his body. Gerard begins pulling his pants and underwear down as he moves his tongue down more.

“You’re so hot, Frankie. So, perfect.”

Frank exhales sharply with a smile on his face as Gerard moves closer to his pubic bone, he moans loudly and trembles.

“Gee… oh, Gee…”

“Mmm, yeah baby?”

Frank looks down at Gerard as he removes his pants and underwear completely. Frank reaches down and pushes his fingers through Gerard’s hair and tugs it.

“You’re making me feel so good already.”

Gerard smirks up at him as he moves to his cock, stroking him slowly and licking his lips. He’s wanted to suck Frank’s cock since the day he pulled it out in front of him. Frank looks down at him and arches a brow at him. Gerard smirks more and takes him into his mouth. Frank moans loudly and throws his head back in ecstasy against the mattress.

Gerard swirls his tongue slowly around his head, licking through his slit, tasting his precum all over his tongue. Gerard never doubted Frank would taste amazing, but he tastes better than he ever imagined. Gerard takes more of him into his mouth to stop his mind from wandering where it was off to next. Frank grips his hair tighter and whines loudly as he moves up into his mouth. Frank groans and grips the duvet with one of his fists and the other still in Gerard’s hair. 

“Gerarrrd… Gerard… oh, God! Oh, God…”

Gerard moans and takes Frank deeply into his throat. He makes sure he relaxes it and swallows around Frank, wanting to make him feel every bit of pleasure he deserves. Frank exclaims loudly and arches his back as he began moving into Gerard’s throat a little bit.

“Gerard, you’re too good. Please, I’m gonna cum.”

Gerard smirk and pulls off Frank’s cock, stroking him as he looks up at him.

“I want you to. I want to taste you, Frankie. I want to feel you lose it over and over. Down my throat and wherever else I make you lose it.”

Gerard picks up the pace on his stroking, flicking his thumb over the head of Frank’s cock and moaning as he feels it begin to pulse in his palm.

“Fuck… oh, fuck…”

Frank’s hips stutter and he begins cumming unexpectedly. Gerard wraps his lips around Frank’s cock tightly and sucks him, taking everything Frank has to offer. That’s a lot, but Gerard’s very aware of why that is.

“Gee… come make love to me.”

Frank whispers out and Gerard swallows him down and pulls off his cock slowly. Gerard moves up Frank’s body, caressing Frank’s hips and sides with his fingertips. Gerard takes one of Frank’s nipples into his mouth and sucks on it while Frank holds the back of his head tightly.

“Mmm…”

Gerard moans around Frank’s nipple, sending vibrations through him, before moving to the other one. Gerard repeats his actions and moves up to Frank’s clavicles when he’s done. Gerard bites down making Frank hiss and arch into him, digging his nails into his shoulders now, having moved from his hair when Gerard bit him. 

“Hurts so good, Gee.”

Frank whines out and Gerard bites Frank’s lip before sliding his tongue into his mouth and tasting him. Frank still oddly tastes like the juice they’d drank earlier which was oddly comforting for Gerard. That implies he didn’t have any drinks or any Grant when he got back home. It sounds odd, but Gerard has logic. When Gerard tuned out of his thoughts and back into Frank he noticed Frank’s eyes were now low and he was pretty gone just from Gerard tongue fucking his mouth.

Gerard pulls back from Frank and earns a whine from him, but Gerard just smiles and tells him to wait patiently as he gets off the bed to go get his lube. Once Gerard has it he brings it back to the bed and places it next to Frank. Frank bites his lip with a smirk with the impending promise of what’s to come. Gerard runs his hands up Frank’s thighs and spreads his legs wide. Frank looks down at him with low eyes as he watches him pick the lube up and open the cap.

Gerard pours a generous amount of lube into his hand and moves forward to coat Frank’s asshole. When Gerard touches him there he’s very tight, but pushing against Gerard’s fingers despite that. Gerard chuckles and pulls his hand back, giving Frank a warning look and so Frank stops trying to rush him and waits patiently for Gerard to begin again. When Gerard is satisfied, he moves his fingers back to Frank’s entrance and circles it slowly with his fingers. Frank moans low in his throat and closes his eyes.

“Look at me, Baby.”

Frank moans at the pet name and opens his eyes slowly, raising a brow at Gerard and smirking when their eyes meet.

“Please…”

Frank whispers down to Gerard and that makes Gerard push a finger into him. Frank hisses and moans, his breathing a bit irregular with the shock of how it feels to have something inside of him. Frank’s not big on using toys unless someone is using them on him, he’d rather the real thing any day. Frank’s also decided a long time ago he was done fingering himself when he has someone who can have sex with him every night; or so he thought. Gerard brings him out of his thoughts with soft suckles on his thigh.

Frank moans softly and practically melts into the bed. That is until Gerard pushes his second finger into him, making Frank arch off the bed and exclaim louder than before. Gerard moans himself and begins stroking him slowly, rubbing his insides with his fingertips on every outward stroke. Frank can’t control it anymore, his eyes roll back and then they’re shut, tight. Gerard bites his lip and starts scissoring him.

“Mmm, fuck… Gerard…”

Gerard’s eyes are focused on the way his fingers are working Frank open.

“Love watching my fingers stretch your tight little hole.”

Frank moans loudly and pushes down on Gerard’s fingers, arching more and pushing his head back into the pillow.

“Oh, God… keep talking dirty to me.”

Gerard chuckles sexily and pushes a third finger into Frank, making him whine out and push down on his fingers more.

“Such a little slut for it. I bet you’re wishing this was my cock, huh?”

Gerard takes Frank’s feet and places them on his shoulders, moving in closer to Frank’s opening.

“Yes, Gee… want it so bad. Need it.”

Frank reaches down and runs his fingers through Gerard’s hair, messing it up good, but neither of them gave a fuck about that right now.

“Yeah? Mmm, what do you need Baby?”

“Need you to fuck me hard. Take me and show me how much you want me. Use me.”

Frank opens his eyes and looks down at Gerard who’s already looking up at him, with lust clouding his eyes.

“I wanna be your slut.”

Gerard moans loudly and pulls his fingers from Frank. He grabs the lube and takes Frank’s hand in his. Gerard pours some into Frank’s hand and he moves closer, placing Frank’s hand on his cock. Frank stares into Gerard’s eyes, biting his lip and smirking at him as he watches Gerard react to the way he’s stroking him. Frank using his fingertips to massage the underside of Gerard’s cock, twisting his hand when he gets to the head.

Frank slides down closer to Gerard’s cock and moves it to his opening. They stare at each other as Frank begins pushing Gerard’s cock inside of his tight hole. Frank’s eyelids flutter and he lets out a harsh breath when Gerard’s cock moves past the tight ring of muscle. Gerard grips the duvet with one hand and Frank’s thigh with the other, his nails digging into him. Gerard’s never felt anything so tight in his life and it doesn’t help that he over compensated on the lube, because he knew Frank would be tight, so he’s such a nice slide and tug.

“Fuck…”

Frank lets out a long whine as Gerard bottoms out inside of him. Frank opens his eyes and they’re both panting into each other’s faces. Gerard moans quietly and leans down to kiss Frank. Frank tugs on Gerard’s lip with his teeth, groaning as he speaks into his mouth.

“You’re so big.”

Gerard moans and takes Frank’s lip between his teeth this time, speaking back to him.

“You’re so tight. So fucking good and I haven’t even moved. Never felt anything like you.”

Frank smirks and wraps his legs and arms around Gerard.

“And you never will again.”

Frank says and licks his lip slowly before biting it with a huge smirk.

“Don’t want to… only want you.”

Gerard begins moving inside of him with a slow pace, to let Frank adjust to the feel of having something inside of him for the first time in so long. Gerard’s now very aware that Frank’s cheating on his boyfriend, but he’s selfish, he won’t stop because Frank’s relationship. Not when they’re this deep, not when he’s finally getting a chance to love Frank the way Grant should’ve been. As Gerard moves inside of him, he sees the look in Frank’s eyes, the look of reassurance Gerard needed.

Gerard places his hands on either side of Frank’s head and leans down to kiss him. He begins pushing into him deeper and a little harder, causing Frank to moan out into his mouth and squeeze his legs around him. Frank moves his hands to Gerard’s hair that he loves so much and grips it as he begins riding him from the bottom. It honestly feels so good to be having someone appreciate him this way, again. That’s not the only reason Frank’s with Gerard right now, though, He knows that deep inside, he just won’t admit it to himself or anyone.

Gerard pulls back and begins thrusting into him faster and deeper, earning loud moans from Frank, and deep scratches in his back from Frank’s nails digging into him. Gerard doesn’t even flinch, though, he loves it. He wants to feel that burn whenever he showers for the next couple of days to remind him that those marks came from the first time he made love to the boy he loves. Gerard loves knowing he’s making Frank feel good. With every squeeze of his thighs around his waist, every scratch, every breathy moan, whine, whimper… all of it is the best thing to Gerard right now.

“Gerard…”

Frank looks up at him and moans out his name again.

“Gee… baby… fuck me, please?”

Gerard bites his lip and puts Frank’s legs on his shoulder, pulling out of him slowly. Just as Frank goes to protest Gerard slams back into him, hard and deep, causing him to cry out loudly. Gerard starts a relentless pace as he continues to pound into Frank the way he begged him to.

“Mmm, fuck… oh, Gee…”

Frank wishes Gerard was close to him again so he could scratch or pull at something on him, but he can’t, so he finds himself gripping and tugging on the bedsheets. Gerard angles his hips just right at one point, hitting Frank’s prostate dead on and making his toes curl. 

“Mmm, right there.”

Frank exclaims, his eyes rolling back for what seemed like the hundredth time. If Gerard doesn’t stop fucking him so good they’ll get stuck there. Gerard drags his nails up Frank’s thighs that’s still plastered to his stomach.

“Yeah? Is that my baby’s spot?”

Frank feels like he’s seeing stars and he can’t help but feel flutters every time Gerard calls him “baby”. It’s like his body heats up even more every time he says it.

“Oh, God… yes!”

Gerard angles his hips again and keeps hitting Frank’s spot, harder and harder, making Frank scream out his name repeatedly. Gerard relishes in this moment, dreading that’ll it’ll end soon and what’s to come after that. Gerard doesn’t let that thought occupy his mind, instead he pulls out of Frank and pulls him up into a kiss. Frank throws his arms around Gerard’s shoulders, reciprocating the kiss eagerly, and moving against his body in a very needy way that Gerard has no complaints about. However, he does end up breaking the kiss to give Frank an order.

“I want you on your hands and knees. Wanna fuck you like the true slut you are.”

Frank lets out a quiet moan at Gerard’s words.

“Please… make me your slut.”

Frank says as he turns and gets on his hands and knees as he was instructed. Gerard bites his lip as he roams his hands over Frank’s perfect ass, squeezing it and spanking it softly. 

“Mm, yeah… more…”

Frank pushes his ass back, begging to be spanked again.

“You like that?”

Gerard spanks him again and harder this time. Frank whines and pushes his ass back more.

“I love it.”

Frank groans out, looking back at Gerard.

“Please, don’t stop.”

Gerard moans and grips Frank’s ass, spreading him open and pushing back into him hard. Frank moans and throws his head back, pushing back against Gerard and rolling his hips into him.

“Fuck, baby… if you keep that up I won’t want to fuck you… just do this all night.”

“I can do this while you fuck me, Gerard. Please, fuck me.”

Gerard begins fucking into him, reaching forward and gripping Frank’s hair in a tight fist with one hand and spanking him, repeatedly, with the other.

“Oh, Geeeee! Oh, God…”

Frank rolls his hips faster, pushing back against Gerard harder, it all feels so good. Gerard grips Frank’s hip and uses that and his hair to pound him harder, aiming for his spot, and hitting it on the first try.

“Oh, my fucking God.”

Gerard moans and grips him tighter.

“Yeah… so fucking good.”

Frank screams when Gerard spanks him again, unexpectedly, but it was a scream of pure ecstasy. It’s music to Gerard’s ears and he spanks him harder, getting exactly what he wanted in return, another loud scream.

“Such a good little slut. You like being fucked like this, don’t you?”

“I love it… never felt so good before.”

If Gerard didn’t think much of himself before, he’s surely thinking highly of himself now. Those words meant the world to Gerard, because that means not even Grant has made Frank feel as good as he is right now.

“Never?”

“Ne-ver… oh…”

Gerard moans and holds his cock against Frank’s prostate, grinding against it and gripping Frank’s hair with both hands.

“Love hearing that, Frankie… makes me feel good… makes me want to make you feel even better.”

“Ohhh, you are. I promise, oh God. You feel so good.”

Frank grinds back against Gerard, never stopping his hip action, increasing it if anything.

“You’re so big. Love your cock so much already.”

Gerard knows he’s stupid to get his hopes up, but hearing Frank say “already” leaves him under the impression that this will in fact happen again. Gerard pulls him against his chest by his hair and whispers into Frank’s ear.

“I love you.”

Frank moans and leans back for a kiss, catching Gerard’s lips and kissing him as deeply as possible. Frank moans his next words into Gerard’s mouth as he rides him.

“Say it again.”

Gerard kisses along Frank’s cheek, moving to his ear and nibbling on it.

“I love you.”

“Oh, God…”

Frank grips Gerard’s thighs and digs his nails into them.

“Mmm, love hearing you say that while you’re inside of me like this. Driving me insane.”

Gerard moans and whispers “I love you” in Frank’s ear again.

“I’m gonna cum… tell me you love me again…”

“Oh, fuck… baby, I love you.”

“Oh… oh, Gee… oh fuck, I’m cumming.”

Frank reaches back and grips Gerard’s hair with one hand, his body trembling as he begins cumming hard, digging his nails into Gerard’s thigh with his other hand.

“Ah, baby…”

Frank’s muscles pulsing around him and his moans, the way he came just from Gerard saying he loves him, all of it pushes him over the edge.

“I’m… c-cumming too, baby.”

Frank moans as he feels Gerard begin to fill him up. It’s been so long since he’s had this feeling. So fucking long and now is the time that he realizes just what he’s done. Frank closes his eyes and focuses on how good Gerard feels inside of him, how amazing he sounds moaning in his ear, how perfect his body feels against his own.

“Oh, fuck Frankie.”

Frank lets out a breathy chuckle and begins to slump forward a little. Gerard helps lay him down and lays next to him.

“You’re amazing.”

Frank just smiles at the compliment and turns to look around Gerard’s room. His clothes are strewn about, along with Gerard’s. The thoughts that begin to swirl his mind are bringing him down from his high way faster than he wants. This moment was so amazing and yet his conscience will not let him forget the fact that he just cheated on his boyfriend of three years.

**********END FLASHBACK**********

**********FLASHBACK (To the beginning of the story) {{Present Day}}**********

 

"I can't do that again. We can't..."

Frank shakes his head and backs away from the bed while diverting his attention away from the man. 

"You wanted it. You begged for it and now..."

Frank sobs and rolls his eyes, throwing his hands in the air. 

"I know and I'm so sorry. I'm... I'm so sorry, but I have a boyfriend. You know that and you've known it from the beginning."

"So you're going to throw him in my face as an excuse to hurt me? That boyfriend you're referring to is the same boyfriend who practically pushed you into my bed. You wanted it and you begged for it. I asked you if you were sure and you went along with it. Now you're standing there crying and making me feel like nothing!"

Frank starts crying harder and looks down while shaking his head. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I'm not this person. I'm not a cheater."

"And I'm not somebody's replacement fuck, but here I am with you!"

The man grips his hair and shakes his head. 

"I don't even know why I let myself get here with you. I should've known from the start that I was fighting a losing battle."

"No, don't say that."

"Why not, because you know it's the truth!?"

"No, you know I care about you!"

"You care about me, but you don't love me, Frank! I'm just a band aid for you when your boyfriend wounds you!"

"Don't say that!"

"It's true!"

"Stop saying that! Stop saying that!"

Frank pushes the man back on the bed and keeps yelling at him while swinging. 

"It's not true! That's not fucking true!"

The man grabs Frank's wrists and roll them over so that he's on top now. He pins his wrists above his head and stares at him. 

"I love you, okay!? I fucking love you! I /slept/ with you! I don't sleep around and I certainly don't cheat! I have never done that in my life and now... I just need to deal with this! I need to figure it all out! You don't have to worry about betraying anyone!"

The man shook his head at Frank and clenched his jaw. 

"That's where you're wrong... I'm betraying myself."

The man let go of Frank with a harsh grip beforehand. He stands up and goes to his night stand. He picks up his cigarettes and lights one before going to his window and looking out. 

"You might as well leave, Frank. You don't love me, you love him. All of this is because of him."

He inhales the smoke and holds it in for a few seconds before letting it seep out of his mouth, his tongue touching the tip of his top lip. Frank watches, mesmerized by the man's mouth. He makes a bad habit look so good and it's one of the many things Frank loves about the man. He stands up and goes over to him and wraps his arms around his waist. He lays his head against his back and sighs sadly. 

"What do I have to do, to prove to you, that I love you?"

"You know what you have to do. That's when I'll believe it."

"It's not that simple, I can't just..."

"So I can't just believe you. Seeing is believing. Talk is cheap."

"And you love me? Do you hear how you're talking to me?"

"I'm only stating the truth. I've done nothing, but show you how much I love you. I've loved you from the very beginning and I let you know that. At first, you'd laugh and wave me off... then you started believing me and I thought we could go somewhere with it and now that we have you've cried it away. You regret taking that step with me and..."

"I don't! I regret having a boyfriend! That's what it is!"

The man pulls off the cigarette and Frank's eyes move to his lips. He walks closer to the man and reaches up to run his fingers through his hair. He lifts and kisses him while the smoke seeps out. The man moves his free hand to Frank's waist and pulls him in. He breaks the kiss and stares into Frank's eyes while tucking his hair behind his ear and cupping his cheek. 

"Show me you love me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, kudos, and commenting. I greatly appreciate it. 
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*


End file.
